


Amour, désir et autres contrariétés

by Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Knotting, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Bienvenue dans la vie de Shouyou Hinata, omega de 15 ans menant une vie bien occupée entre le lycée, le volley, sa petite soeur et ses propres tourments intérieurs. Des meurtres et des suicides étranges sévissent dans le coin avec pour seul lien la nature des tueurs. Ils sont tous omegas. Que va-t-il advenir de notre feinteur et de son équipe?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la nouvelle fic Haikyuu. Bon comme je l'ai annoncé dans la fic Haikyuu Quest, j'ai hésité entre faire une fic Omegaverse ou Gender Bender. Je vais donc écrire la fic Omegaverse d'abord, je ferai celle Gender Bender ensuite. Cela sera essentiellement du TsukiHina car on va dire que j'ai eu ma dose de couples classiques pour le moment donc il y aura pas mal de cracks parings. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Hinata le sentait. Cette sensation oppressante dans l'air, cette odeur acre qui emplissait ses narines. Une odeur forte et masculine. Des bruits de pas indiquaient que la personne était proche. Elle errait à la recherche de quelque chose. De quelqu'un.

Son corps tremblait légèrement, il se recroquevilla pour tenter de se calmer. La porte de sa chambre grinça. Une senteur tendre et légère embauma la pièce. Sa petite soeur.

"Grand frère, j'ai peur."

Hinata lui fit une place dans le lit. Tout comme lui, elle pouvait sentir cette présence. Natsu était une enfant précoce pour son âge et le roux regrettait que le médecin eut déterminé sa classe si tôt. Il la serra dans ses bras. Le parfum de Natsu le détendit un peu, le distrayant de ce relens de sueur, de cette fragrance de peur, de désespoir, d'une faim inassouvie.

Celle-ci s'éloigna pour faire place à un cri strident. Hinata boucha les oreilles de Natsu pendant que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il en connaissait aussi la raison. Celui qui avait tué cette jeune fille n'allait pas faire long feu, non plus, le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Une odeur du sang planait insidieusement.

"C'est fini, Natsu."

La petite fille s'endormit petit à petit, rassurée que le monstre soit parti. Shouyou, lui, eut énormément de mal á trouver le sommeil. La police retrouverait certainement les deux corps demain puis, lorsqu'elle examinerait le tueur, elle classerait certainement cette affaire comme un incident. C'en était devenu une habitude à force mais on n'y pouvait rien. On en parlerait certainement demain au lycée, donnant ainsi un prétexte de plus pour ne pas s'approcher des omegas, ce qui l'arrangeait en fin de compte. Aucun alpha ne l'importunerait ainsi.


	2. Shouyou Hinata, 15 ans, omega

Hinata avait dix ans quand le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il était un oméga. Vu que sa famille en était essentiellement composée, cela ne l'avait pas étonné. Son père, par contre, était un béta ce qui était chose rare car on disait souvent que les betas et les omegas arrivaient difficilement à avoir un enfant.

Pourtant sa mère les avait eu Natsu et lui. Sa petite soeur était aussi une omega. Elle avait été diagnostiquée très tôt et cela inquiétait grandement Shouyou. La petite fille pouvait déjà déceler les odeurs des personnes donc il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un enfant alpha la malmène.

Leur mère l'avait toujours rassuré sur ce point. Si l'odorat de Natsu restait particulièrement développée, ses phéromones étaient encore endormis. Elle n'était qu'une enfant après tout.

Par contre, Shouyou était en pleine adolescence. Cela préoccupait grandement sa mère qui savait que les premières chaleurs n'allaient pas tarder. Le roux prenait son petit-déjéûner aussi demanda-t-elle : "Shouyou, tu as pris tes suppresseurs?" Celui-ci hocha la tête en grommelant. La femme savait que ces pilules étaient des armes à double-tranchant mais elle insista : "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, moi non plus, mais c'est pour ton bien."

Le roux souffrait d'allergies à ces cachets. Il n'était pas le seul bien entendu mais les effets secondaires le rendaient..."Il faut que tu y ailles, tu vas être en retard."

Shouyou prit alors son sac, mit ses chaussures puis salua sa mère et sa soeur tout en se mettant sur son vélo. Il commença ensuite à rouler en direction du lycée. Il avait souvent été complexé par le fait d'être un omega. Sa petite stature y contribuait davantage et puis il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature.

Certes, il possédait un tempérament plus que maternel envers Natsu et il avait une énorme manie de construire des petits nids douillets pour dormir (pour la grande joie de ses camarades omegas du club et au grand dam de Kageyama), cela dit le club de volley dont il faisait partie lui avait bien montré que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Les alphas et les omegas étaient bien différents des archétypes édictés par la société à quelques exceptions près. De plus, il avait des amis de n'importe quelle classe.

Le lycée de Karasuno avait la particularité de n'avoir que peu de betas. Beaucoup d'élèves là-bas étaient le plus souvent soit des alphas, soit des omegas même si on ne le voyait pas au premier abord. La nouvelle du meurtre fit encore jaser mais beaucoup moins que la nouvelle de la venue des chaleurs de certains.

Beaucoup d'omegas de seconde stressaient là-dessus donc les omegas de première et de terminale venaient souvent les voir pour les rassurer. Hinata se demandait si tout allait bien pour Kageyama. Même s'il avait l'air d'un alpha, son ami était un omega comme lui.

Il le trouva à la pause déjeûner, aux toilettes, en train de vomir. "Tu attends un enfant, Kageyama?

\- Mais non, imbécile, grogna-t-il en sortant du cabinet après avoir tiré la chasse, c'est ces foutus suppresseurs."

Le passeur était aussi allergique aux pilules mais les symptômes qu'il avait étaient plus gérables que les siens. "Ah, pourquoi je suis né omega?, maugréa-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec un bout de papier toilette. "J'ai tout d'un alpha, merde.

\- C'est la vie, fit Hinata en haussant les épaules, ça va sinon?

\- Oui, je vais mieux, heureusement que je n'ai pas mes chaleurs. De toute manière, je te ferai signe si c'est le cas."

Le roux hocha la tête en souriant. "Compte sur moi."

Les suppresseurs aidaient à minimiser les chaleurs mais ils ne les supprimaient pas. Kageyama et Hinata avaient tous deux convenus de s'entraider si l'un ou l'autre commençait à les avoir. Hors de question de se donner à un alpha si celui-ci ne leur convenait pas. Il ne vallait mieux pas qu'ils se fassent marquer dans ces cas-là, cela rendrait la situation plus compliquée.

"Les cours vont commencer, on y va?"

Kageyama hocha la tête et le suivit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que les cours finissent pour aller à l'entrainement. Faire du volley lui ferait du bien.


	3. Kei Tsukishima, 15 ans, alpha

Tsukishima avait tout d'un alpha. Il avait une grande taille, sa carrure était parfaite et il possédait une grande intelligence. Cependant, il ne faisait pas partie de l'élite qu'il méprisait et cette histoire de classe alpha, omega, beta le laissait indifférent. Tout n'était qu'une simple question physiologique après tout.

Contrairement aux alphas de son âge, Kei était peu sensible aux phéromones produites par les omegas même lors des chaleurs donc il n'avait jamais eu de période de rut. Son frère lui avait dit une fois en plaisantant que c'était là un excellent moyen de reconnaitre son âme soeur et bien entendu, Kei avait trouvé ça stupide. Yamaguchi l'attendait à l'entrée lorsqu'il mit ses chaussures pour aller au lycée. Ils partirent ensuite ensemble. "Salut, Tsukki. Tu as bien dormi?

\- Oui, cela a été." Du moins jusqu'à ce que je sente cette odeur. En effet, les odeurs d'omegas avaient beau le laisser de marbre, celle qu'il avait reniflé cette nuit-là l'attirait grandement au point qu'il avait failli se lever pour la suivre. Elle lui rappelait un jardin de fleurs estivales, un champ de tournesol en plein soleil.

Cette senteur lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la nuque de Yamaguchi. Même s'il tentait de les cacher avec ses mèches, le blond pouvait quand même déceler les petites marques de morsure. Son ami avait été marqué et il ne lui avait jamais dit de qui il s'agissait.

Au fond, Tsukishima en avait une vague idée. Ils arrivèrent au lycée où un grand brouhaha avait lieu. Les infos locales avaient parlé d'un meurtre qui avait eu lieu hier soir. Une jeune femme aurait eu le coeur dévoré par un homme et celui-ci se serait suicidé juste après. La police n'avait rien voulu dire à part que le tueur était un omega et qu'il s'agissait d'un incident domestique vu que celui-ci était amoureux de la victime, une beta apparemment.

Tsukishima avait préféré suivre son chemin suivi de Yamaguchi. Celui-ci partit rassurer une omega qui semblait avoir peur d'avoir bientôt ses chaleurs, lui-même les ayant eu récemment tandis que le blond se dirigeait vers leur salle de classe. Il vit Hinata dans le couloir. Le roux semblait bien fatigué même s'il était tout sourire. Attends, cette odeur...Tsukishima comprit ce qui se tramait et prit alors une décision. Se tenir éloigné de Hinata à tout prix sauf à l'entrainement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou, la suite pour bientôt.


	4. Dans le club de volley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture. :)

" Vous avez entendu pour le meurtre? Il parait que l'omega qui a fait ça a dévoré le coeur de la victime avant de se suicider.

\- Tanaka, finis de t'habiller au lieu de faire des commérages.

\- Mais je m'inquiète Daichi-san. Vu que je suis un alpha, on ne sait jamais.

\- Tu as beau être un alpha, répliqua Sugawara, je n'ai vu aucun omega te tourner autour, donc tu peux être rassuré."

Tanaka eut une mine déconfite pendant qu'Ennoshita lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforter. Le pauvre avait encore été rejeté par Kiyoko-san et le vice-capitaine venait d'en rajouter une couche. Toute l'équipe était en train de se changer dans le local.

Comme la plupart des omegas présents prenaient des suppresseurs, il n'y avait aucun souci, sauf pour Tsukishima : celui-ci tentait de se mettre à distance de Hinata, l'odeur du roux commençant à être un peu trop persistante, bien que beaucoup moins prononcée, à son goût.

"Tiens, Daichi." Le brun prit le blouson que lui tendait Sugawara en souriant. On ne le dirait pas comme ça à cause de son caractère doux et serein mais le vice-capitaine était un alpha alors que lui-même était un omega. Son physique démontrait le contraire mais soit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de mener son équipe d'une main de fer.

Cependant, cela lui causait quelques désagréments. Il supportait bien les suppresseurs mais cela posait problème au niveau relationnel. Quand à Suga, son coté alpha avait tendance à ressortir d'une façon un peu trop affectueuse. "Euh, Sugawara-san, qu-qu'est-ce tu fais?, fit nerveusement Hinata. Le vice-capitaine était en train de l'étreindre par derrière au moment où il avait fini de s'habiller. "Ton odeur donne envie de faire des calins."

"Je m'en vais.", gronda une voix monocorde plus froide que d'habitude. Voir cette scène énervait Tsukishima au plus haut point et c'était une chose qu'il comptait éviter. "Attends, Tsukki, dit Yamaguchi en lui suivant. Le blond claqua la porte à la grande surprise de tout le monde. "Je connais un alpha qui est mal luné, commenta Nishinoya. Ou alors il fait une crise de possessivité?, se demanda Sugawara en pensée, je le pensais insensible aux phéromones et surtout qu'il était avec Yamaguchi vu qu'il est marqué...A moins que l'alpha qui lui a fait ça ne soit pas lui.

Cependant, Tsukishima n'était pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur. Kageyama semblait les transpercer du regard. Je suis allé trop loin. Il relâcha son étreinte... "Désolé, Hinata"...Pour s'approcher de Kageyama à la place. "Tu veux aussi un câlin, Kageyama?" Celui-ci finit de se vêtir à toute vitesse avant de quitter la salle précipitamment. "Eh, attends Kageyama, c'est de la triche." Hinata courut le rattraper.

"Tu as fait fort, Suga."

Au moins, cela confirmait ses soupçons concernant le passeur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Hé, Kageyama !" Celui-ci s'arrêta mais ne répondit pas. Il sentait encore l'odeur de Sugawara-san et, au vu de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le vice-capitaine avait effleuré son bras, il ne vallait mieux pas être trop près de lui. Kageyama avait déjà eu l'intuition que Sugawara-san allait être un alpha dur à gérer, là il en avait eu la confirmation. Il se retourna vers Hinata qui avait l'air inquiet. "Ce n'est rien, l'odeur de certains alphas m'ont incommodé.

\- On attend Sawamura-san? Il a promis de nous acheter des brioches à la viande."

Kageyama savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se tiendrait à distance de Sugawara-san tant pis.

Yamaguchi entra dans le supermarché. Il s'était séparé de Tsukki lorsqu'il avait reçu le message dans son téléphone portable. Son attitude l'avait inquiété cependant : lui qui avait d'habitude un comportement proche de celui d'un beta, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de marcher avec un alpha. Cette odeur intimidante, il en tremblait à sa mémoire. Le numéro 12 avait cependant remarqué que Tsukki était souvent comme ça lorsque Hinata était dans les parages. Le roux aurait-il réveillé sa vraie nature?

Yamaguchi rentra dans la remise. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre. La lumière fut ensuite allumée et le jeune homme sursauta lorsque deux bras lui enserraient la taille pendant que des lèvres embrassaient tendrement sa marque. "Bonsoir, Tadashi." Celui-ci eut un sourire. "Makoto-san." L'étreinte se desserra. "L'entrainement s'est bien passé?" Tadashi se retourna. "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas." Le vendeur l'embrassa.

Shimada-san lui donnait des conseils sur les services et l'aidait aussi à s'entrainer. Malheureusement, ce fut lors d'un entrainement que Tadashi avait eu ses premières chaleurs. Makoto-san étant un alpha, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de succomber.

Le numéro 12 se souvint combien l'étreinte fut tendre et fut étonné de le voir aussi prévenant, lui qui pensait les alphas plutôt brutaux. Puis celui-ci l'avait marqué. Shimada-san s'en était voulu d'être aussi impulsif mais il lui avait déclaré qu'il était amoureux de lui et qu'il n'avait voulu qu'aucun autre alpha ne l' approche. Tadashi savait qu'il parlait particulièrement de Tsukki mais il l'avait rassuré. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait furent réciproques et il voulait être son partenaire. "Heureusement que j'ai mis une protection cette nuit-là, déclara Makoto en rompant le baiser, je veux que tu puisses vivre tes années de lycée."

La famille de Yamaguchi était au courant, bien sûr, vu que Tadashi s'était absenté plusieurs jours suivant les chaleurs où Makoto-san avait pris soin de lui. Celle-ci n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient à la condition que Shimada-san prenne pleinement ses responsabilités une fois leur fils majeur. Le fait que son partenaire fût un alpha les avait convaincus. Cependant, aucun membre du club de volley ne le savait même si Tsukki avait des doutes. Yamaguchi lui en parlerait la prochaine fois.

Sawamura distribuait les brioches à la viande. Tanaka, Nishinoya et Hinata les acceptèrent en poussant un cri de joie pendant que Kageyama et Asahi le remercièrent simplement. Sugawara-san restait à coté du capitaine, comprenant que le passeur voulait se tenir éloigné de lui. Il sentit néanmoins une douce odeur émanant de lui, lui rappelant les légers embrins marins d'une plage. Le vice-capitaine se retint de davantage s'approcher de lui. Une sonnerie de portable retentit. Sawamura poussa un soupir en regardant la photo de Terushima torse nu qui apparaissait à l'écran. 

"Mate ce corps d'Apollon. Il est tout à toi, capitaine de mon coeur."

Il l'effaça sous le rire de Suga. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Quand ce n'est pas l'un...

Sawamura répondit d'un ton las : "Oui? Tu sais qu'on se voit ce week-end pour une rencontre amicale?

\- Je le sais mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour le futur père de mes enf..."

Il raccrocha. C'était un des désavantages d'être un omega en plus des chaleurs même s'il se demandait souvent ce que Kuroo et le capitaine de Johzenji lui trouvaient. Peut-être son odeur, qui sait?

"Bon, déclara-t-il, comme le capitaine de Nekoma vient si gentiment de me le faire rappeler, nous avons un match amical bientôt. L'équipe de Nekoma viendra vendredi pour repartir dimanche donc, il poussa un soupir, ils resteront avec nous la nuit dans les locaux. Bien entendu, les alphas resteront entre eux et les omegas dormiront avec les betas."

Comme Daichi était lui-même un omega, c'était lui qui se chargerait de la surveillance et de faire en sorte qu'aucun alpha ne rode autour d'eux.

"Cool!, s'écria Hinata, je vais pouvoir voir Kenma et Inuoka." Ses deux amis étaient respectivement un alpha et un beta. Hinata avait été d'ailleurs surpris d'entendre que le passeur de Nekoma avait déjà marqué quelqu'un.

\- Et moi, je vais pouvoir taper la discute avec Yamamoto, renchérit Tanaka.

\- Maintenant que tout est dit, annonça Sugawara, il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

\- Bon, comme d'habitude, un alpha accompagne un omega, dit Sawamura, je rentre avec Suga.

\- Moi, je suis avec Asahi, fit gaiement Nishinoya en lui prenant possessivement le bras, on ne dirait vraiment pas un omega au vu de son attitude.

\- Je rentre avec Ennoshita, dit Tanaka, Kageyama, comme c'est sur ton chemin, tu viens avec nous."

Celui-ci hocha calmement la tête. Kinoshita et Narita étant les deux seuls betas de l'équipe, n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes. Ils proposèrent d'accompagner Hinata quand Sawamura les dissuada. "Hinata peut rentrer tout seul cette fois-ci."

Tous les alphas lui lancèrent un regard étonné avant de se calmer aussitôt. Une odeur d'intimidation planait dans l'air. D'habitude, les alphas ne produisaient pas de phéromones à part pour "définir" ce qui leur appartenait. "Ouah, je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui, rétorqua Tanaka, Hinata n'est même pas marqué.

\- C'est un alpha après tout, et il ne doit pas être très loin. dit Sugawara.

\- De quoi vous parlez?, demanda naivement Hinata. Certes, il sentait une vague odeur mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un fromage.

Kageyama ne put cependant s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Les alphas pouvaient être très dominateurs et celui-là ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire : "Appelle-moi dès que tu seras rentré.

\- D'accord."

Hinata prit son vélo et commença à marcher. L'odeur qu'il avait senti ne le quittait pas. Elle était cependant agréable, un peu boisée avec une petite note douce, sucrée et un peu amère. Shouyou y reconnut de la cannelle. Malheureusement cette senteur fut masquée par une autre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Oh non! Hinata s'écroula, un genou à terre. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son vélo, en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Un omega allait attaquer et la victime était, cette fois-ci, un alpha en état de rut. Au vu de l'odeur, l'attaquant était une femme. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tout sauf un alpha excité. Un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Cela recommençait.

J'ai...J'ai envie...de...Grrrr...

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Hinata sursauta avant d'essuyer son menton du revers de la main. Des effluves de cannelle planait de nouveau, comme pour l'envelopper. Il se leva pour se réfugier dans les bras de l'inconnu pour humer l'odeur à pleins poumons. Ce parfum l'apaisait pour il ne savait quelle raison. "Hinata." Cette voix...Ce n'est pas vrai! Le roux désserra son étreinte pour faire face à Tsukishima.

C'est son odeur à lui? Oh non, c'est un cauchemar.

Il attendit une remarque sarcastique de sa part. Elle ne vint pas : "Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là, Tsukishima?

\- Je passais dans le coin et je t'ai vu en piteux état. Je suis donc venu vérifier si tout allait bien rien de plus."

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait suivi son odeur parce qu'elle l'attirait comme un papillon qui vole vers une flamme. Lui qui s'était résolu à l'éviter, c'était chose impossible. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait été beaucoup plus prononcée lorsqu'il avait eu son malaise. "De toute façon rentre chez toi, déclara froidement le roux, cela risque d'être dangereux."

Tsukishima était étonné de le voir agir de cette manière. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hinata d'être aussi glacial. On dirait qu'il luttait contre quelque chose. Avant que le blond ne put répondre, le roux était déjà monté sur son vélo avant de rouler.

Hinata essayait tant bien de mal de se calmer. L'odeur de l'alpha en rut était encore dans les airs, même si, au vu de celle du sang qui l'accompagnait, il était mort. Le roux ne voulait pas que Tsukishima sache ce qui se passait. S'il l'apprenait, il penserait certainement qu'il était un monstre, comme tous ces pauvres omegas. L'odeur de l'alpha, cependant, avait eu un effet bénéfique sur lui. Cela pourrait être une bonne alternative à son mal être. C'était décidé. Même s'il ne supportait pas le blond, il se rapprocherait de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain aura pour vedette Kiyoko Shimizu. A bientôt.


	5. Kiyoko Shimizu, 17 ans, alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs, nous voici de retour pour la partie shoujo aî de la fic. Bah oui, pourquoi l'univers Omegaverse ne concernerait que les hommes? Bonne lecture. :)

"Je suis désolée Tanaka mais c'est impossible.

-J-Je vois. J'aurais essayé au moins."

Kiyoko partit pour éviter de croiser son regard. Elle savait que le jeune homme ne lui en voudrait pas. Tanaka était peut-être un peu rustre et fort en gueule mais il était très gentil. La manager ne pouvait pas lui dire la vraie raison de son refus, une raison qu'elle cachait à presque tout le monde sauf à Michimiya qui fut une de ses rares amies et Takeda-sensei qui, lui, était au courant par le biais de son dossier.

Elle partit d'ailleurs rejoindre la capitaine de l'équipe de volley féminine sur le toit. Celle-ci mangeait tranquillement son panier-repas avec ses camarades. "Ah, Kiyoko! Tu veux manger avec nous?"

Celle-ci hocha la tête en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Comme beaucoup d'entre elles étaient des omegas, elles discutèrent tout d'abord des meurtres qui les inquiétaient car à cause d'eux, les alphas et les betas s'éloignaient d'elles, puis pour rendre l'ambiance moins lugubre, des chaleurs et des partenaires potentiels. Yui les écoutait en souriant même si elle savait que cela importunait un peu Kiyoko. La capitaine était elle-même une omega malgré son physique qui la faisait davantage penser à une alpha, elle ressemblait à Sawamura sur ce coup.

Cependant, contrairement à ses amies qui rêvaient de l'alpha parfait, elle sortait avec un beta, lui-même capitaine d'une équipe de volley. "Les filles, leur annonça-t-elle, je dois parler de deux ou trois choses avec Kiyoko. Je reviens."

Elles se demanderaient certainement ce qui se passait mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle trouverait certainement une excuse. Kiyoko et elle partirent s'asseoir dans un coin plus éloigné. "Voilà, on va pouvoir parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kiyoko? Il y a un problème avec l'équipe de volley?

\- Je...Je viens de rejeter Tanaka pour de bon. Il s'est confessé mais..."

Yui savait ce qu'endurait la manager. Kiyoko était une des rares filles alpha du lycée comparé à celui de Johzenji où il y en avait plus. La majorité des filles était des omegas, il y avait quelques betas aussi mais leur nombre était limité.

Les alphas féminins avaient une physiologie étrange durant la période de rut, une physiologie que Kiyoko trouvait repoussante et répugnante. Avec le physique qu'elle avait, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une omega voire une beta à cause de l'absence de phéromones.

Malgré ça la réalité était autre. La jeune fille s'était promise de se vouer à son travail et à sa fonction de manager au club. L'amour lui était devenu très secondaire, elle se tenait à distance des omegas pour éviter qu'ils ne la repèrent aussi bien dans le lycée en général que dans le club. En effet, en plus d'être une alpha, Kiyoko souffrait d'une anomalie qui provoquait des poussées hormonales intempestives. Cela avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans et depuis, elle prenait des mesures pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. "Tanaka comprendra, la rassura Yui, tu dois penser avant tout à toi même, d'accord?"

Kiyoko hocha la tête. Il vallait mieux qu'elle se concentrât sur elle-même pour éviter de faire souffrir les autres.

Les cours se déroulèrent puis elle partit rejoindre Hitoka-chan qui l'attendit à l'entrée de sa salle de classe. Elles allèrent ensemble au gymnase où elles se changèrent dans les vestiaires.

Hitoka-chan était classée inconnue. Les médecins n'avaient pas encore déterminé si elle était une alpha, une beta ou une omega. "Je doute que je sois une alpha comme ma mère, lui avait-elle dit, je suis beaucoup trop frêle." Kiyoko savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, il suffisait de voir Sawamura et Sugawara pour ça. Ils étaient l'inverse totale de ce qu'ils étaient censés être.

Tanaka l'accueillit normalement ce qui la soulagea et Nishinoya la salua. Cependant, Kiyoko se tint assez loin de lui. Les omegas, hommes ou femmes, avaient des phéromones qui produisaient des effets différents selon la personnes.

Ainsi l'odeur du libéro rendait les alphas plus dynamiques, celle de Hinata plus affectueux, les effluves de Kageyama pouvaient avoir une sensation similaire à celle produite par les alphas lorsqu'ils faisaient preuve d'intimidation, la senteur de Yamaguchi avait un effet relaxant et enfin le parfum de Sawamura calmait les alphas les plus énervés. Kiyoko les avait ressentis les unes après les autres mais elle préférait garder la tête froide.

Elle s'assit à coté de Takeda. Bien qu'il soit lui aussi un omega, il arrivait à controler ses phéromones. "Tout va bien Shimizu?" Celle-ci hocha silencieusement la tête pendant que Hitoka-chan discutait avec Hinata et Kageyama.

La manager avait remarqué que le roux restait souvent près de Tsukishima au grand dam de celui-ci. Kageyama semblait d'ailleurs énervé par ce revirement. L'entrainement continua puis Kiyoko et Yachi aidèrent au rangement. Elles sortirent ensuite du gymnase après avoir remis leurs uniformes. "Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, Hitoka-chan. On ne sait jamais.

-M-Mais c-ce n'est p-pas la peine de...

\- Je le fais parce que j'en envie, répondit Kiyoko en souriant légèrement, allons-y.

Yachi la contemplait. Shimizu-senpai était vraiment belle, certainement la plus belle fille de tout le lycée. La jeune fille se demandait de quelle classe elle était. Probablement une omega au vue de l'admiration qu'elle provoquait. Kiyoko écoutait ensuite Hitoka-chan lui parler de sa journée de cours, de ses inquiétudes au sujet des membres du club. "J'ai l'impression que Tsukishima est un peu en froid avec Sugawara ces temps-ci."

Kiyoko l'avait aussi remarqué. Le blond usait inconsciemment de son odeur d'intimidation sur le vice-capitaine. Etait-ce en lien avec Hinata? D'ailleurs Sugawara avait l'air de se rapprocher de Kageyama en dépit des effluves que celui-ci émanait. Peut-être que son effet différait le concernant. "Nous sommes arrivées." Elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'arrêt de bus. "Shimizu-senpai. Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Kiyoko la regarda, un peu surprise par cette question. "Bien sûr, pourquoi?

\- Tu as l'air soucieuse ces temps-ci. Comme si quelque chose te préoccupait."

Hitoka-chan était une bonne observatrice, ce qui en ferait une excellente manager une fois qu'elle aurait quitté le lycée. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes, ni qu'elle en sache la raison. "Je vais bien Hitoka-chan, fit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter."

La blonde rougit face à ce geste. "Euuuh, d'd'accord...Ah! Le bus arrive. J'y vais. Ça ira pour toi?"

Kiyoko hocha la tête en la saluant pendant qu'elle montait dans le véhicule. Il suffirait qu'elle emette ses propres phéromones pour éviter que d'autres alphas l'importune. Elle ferait cependant en sorte que celle-ci soit discrète pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

La manager pensa à son geste d'affection envers Hitoka-chan sur le chemin du retour. Ce n'était son genre de se comporter ainsi, elle avait été mûe par une impulsion soudaine. Non, elle avait d'autres choses à penser. Le match amical avec l'équipe de Nekoma était pour bientôt et il fallait qu'elle aide à la planification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt pour le prochain.


	6. Petits rapprochements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)

Kageyama grommela. Il était midi. Comme d'habitude, Hinata l'avait rejoint pour qu'ils mangent ensemble, ça, cela ne le gênait pas. Par contre..."Pourquoi on doit manger avec Tsukishima?"

Le blond était tout aussi surpris que lui. Depuis cet incident étrange dont il avait été témoin, Hinata le suivait un peu partout. Même là, le roux s'était assis à coté de lui. Son odeur était devenue presque imperceptible donc elle ne l'incommodait pas. Peut-être que Hinata aimait simplement la sienne vu la réaction qu'il avait eu récemment.

Le blond regretta d'avoir utilisé ses phéromones ce soir-là, cela avait été très impulsif de sa part. Yamaguchi et lui étaient en train de prendre tranquillement leurs repas dans leur salle de classe quand il l'avait abordé, Kageyama sur ses talons. Ils mangèrent donc tous les quatres ensemble. "Le Roi n'aime pas se rabaisser à manger avec les gens du peuple?

Kageyama alla répliquer quand une violente nausée le prit. Il se précipita aux toilettes sous les yeux de ses camarades. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a?, demanda Yamaguchi.

\- Kageyama est allergique aux suppresseurs, Tsukishima vit une ombre passée dans son regard, cela lui donne envie de vomir à chaque fois.

-Ah, ça doit être dur, fit Yamaguchi.

Hinata hocha silencieusement en regardant l'entrée de la salle où des élèves discutaient. Il sursauta quand il sentit une grande main lui caresser les cheveux. Son coeur manqua un battement. "Hein?" Tsukishima la retira subitement. Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi affectueux à moins que l'odeur de Hinata lui faisait de l'effet même à très petite dose. Yamaguchi eut un petit rire. Le roux, quant à lui, prit fébrilement ses affaires et celles de Kageyama avant de déclarer un "Je dois y aller "sans même regarder le blond et son ami.

Tsukishima avait encore senti cette froideur dans le ton. Hinata cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir. Yamaguchi observa tour à tour Hinata qui partait et Tsukki qui l'observait. Apparemment, son ami s'inquiétait pour le petit feinteur et il semblait aussi très réceptif à son odeur, lui qui était d'habitude si indifférent avec les omegas.

Yamaguchi lui avait aussi parlé de sa relation avec Shimada-san. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas jugé et lui avait simplement dit que s'il était heureux, c'était ce qui comptait. Cela l'avait rassuré dans ce sens, même s'il se demandait comment réagiraient les autres s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait pour partenaire un alpha plus agé que lui. Tsukki semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il avait d'ailleurs mis son casque sur ses oreilles, signe qu'il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête un moment.

Yamaguchi décida alors de le laisser écouter sa musique. Le blond avait toujours eu du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres, il avait un tempérament un peu mishantrope sur les bords. Cependant, le club de volley l'avait un peu changé et maintenant qu'il avait découvert un omega avec lequel il était réceptif, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fut aussi déboussolé.

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama était occupé à cracher tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC. Si seulement il pouvait se débarasser de ces maudits suppresseurs. Cela dit, c'était soit ça, soit avoir d'énormes risques d'avoir un enfant et un partenaire non désirés. La main qui lui caressait doucement le dos le calma cependant. Attends une minute, elle était un peu trop grande pour appartenir à Hinata. "Ca va mieux Kageyama?" Le numéro 9 se retourna pour voir Sugawara-san lui tendre un morceau de papier toilette. "J'ai senti ton odeur aux toilettes et au vu des bruits, j'ai compris que tu avais encore eu une réaction allergique."

Le vice-capitaine était au courant pour ses nausées mais il était étonné que Sugawara-san puisse déceler son odeur et ne pas fuir. Elle avait tendance à intimider les gens lorsqu'il la diffusait. "Ça va aller Sugawara-san, fit-il en se levant, mes nausées se sont calmées." Kageyama tira ensuite la chasse d'eau pour se retrouver face au numéro 2 qui l'enlaça. Le passeur sursauta quand il sentit une fine odeur de lavande l'envelopper, à fois douce et forte mais chaleureuse. Elle lui faisait penser à la chaleur d'un lit bien douillet au point d'en oublier ses nausées. "Tu sens bon, Tobio.", chochota Sugawara à son oreille avant de relacher son étreinte.

Le vice-capitaine sourit en voyant son visage rougissant. Sugawara-san lui faisait penser à un prédateur guettant sa proie. "Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, je vais te laisser." Il sortit ensuite en saluant Hinata en même temps. Celui-ci en était à ses sombres pensées. L'odeur de Tsukishima ne semblait pas avoir l'effet escompté même si elle lui plaisait énormement. Etrangement, il se sentait bien près du blond, alors pourquoi il avait encore eu cette sensation. Le roux hésitait à en parler à sa mère. Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire et cela l'inquiéterait davantage.

Il en parlerait à Kenma vendredi, comme celui-ci n'était pas du genre à juger, cela lui ferait du bien de s'ouvrir à lui. Kageyama sortit des toilettes ce qui provoqua une frayeur chez les alphas autour. Hinata remarqua aussi une odeur de lavande en plus de son odeur habituelle. Une odeur d'intimidation? "Ça va, Kageyama?

\- Euh...Oui, répondit-il rapidement. Il a l'air stressé. "Un alpha ne t'a pas fait de mal, j'espère." Cela expliquerait pourquoi j'ai vu Sugawara-san sortir. "Non, tout va bien, dit le passeur en prenant le sac que lui tendait Hinata, dépêchons-nous de retourner en classe, les cours vont commencer."

Hinata le suivit, étonné de le voir si préssé d'aller en cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, la suite pour bientôt.


	7. Entrainement et première crise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)

Shouyou salua Kenma qui sortit du bus avec le reste de son équipe. Yamamoto discutait avec Tanaka et Nishinoya, Sugawara aidait Yaku à descendre le reste des affaires quand à Kuroo : "Ah tu m'as tellement manqué...Aie!" Il venait de se faire écraser le pied au moment où il allait prendre Sawamura dans ses bras.

Yaku soupira. Kuroo était, comme son ami d'enfance Kenma d'ailleurs, un alpha. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils avaient plutôt l'air respectivement d'un omega et d'un beta entre l'un qui avait l'idée fixe de trouver le partenaire parfait pour fonder une famille et l'autre qui aimerait plus que tout avoir une vie tranquille même s'il avait trouvé un partenaire bien improbable.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sawamura, Kuroo avait eu le coup de foudre, pensant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la perle rare. Cette virilité, cette fibre paternelle, son odeur, Daichi était exactement l'omega qui lui fallait. Depuis, le capitaine de Nekoma n'avait de cesse de le courtiser, ce qui se soldait le plus souvent par des échecs mais il l'aurait à l'usure.

Kuroo décida ensuite d'embêter un peu Tsukishima. Celui-ci parlait avec son ami tout en observant du coin de l'oeil Chibi-chan qui continuait de bavarder avec Kenma puis avec Lev et Inuoka qui les avaient rejoints entre temps. Tiens tiens..."Salut Tsukki."

Celui-ci le regarda sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que Kuroo-san me veut encore? "J'ai vu que tu as enfin trouvé un omega à ton goût.

-Si tu parles de Yamaguchi, il n'est pas mon partenaire."

Kuroo passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui déclarant sur le ton de la confidence : "Mais non, je te parle de Chibi-chan. Cela dit, c'est compréhensible. Il est mignon à croquer, pas vrai?"

Tsukishima retira son bras avant de partir en direction du gymnase tout en tiquant de la langue. Il ignora la voix de Yamaguchi qui lui demandait de l'attendre pour se changer. Hinata se comportait de nouveau comme d'habitude, ce qui l'aurait normalement soulagé car il aurait eu enfin la paix. Cependant le blond en était irrité. Son odeur lui manquait, sa présence à ses cotés lui manquait, il lui manquait.

A croire que le roux faisait ressortir l'alpha qui était en lui. Les deux équipes entrèrent dans le gymnase, se préparèrent ensuite et commencèrent à s'entrainer sous le regard des coachs. Kiyoko prit des notes avant de se sentir mal. Non, pas maintenant. Elle demanda à Takeda de prendre congès. Celui-ci hocha la tête tout en demandant à Yachi de la suivre à son grand désarroi. Comment vais-je faire pour lui cacher?

La manager se dirigea dans le vestiaire où elle s'assit sur un banc. Son corps tremblait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle eut une poussée hormonale maintenant? Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de..."Shimizu-senpai, tout va bien?" Hitoka-chan était près d'elle. Normalement, cela ne l'aurait pas gênée mais une senteur florale embaumait l'air. Fraiche, légère, une odeur de fleurs de cerisier au printemps. Hitoka-chan était donc une omega mais le problème fut que...

...Son odeur...me donne...envie de la...marquer.

Yachi regarda un instant son ainée respirait de plus en plus mal, serrant de plus en plus ses jambes, elle vit aussi l'entrejambe de celle-ci gonfl..."Hitoka-chan. Ecoute-moi bien."

La jeune fille blonde hocha la tête pendant que Kiyoko continua d'un ton anormalement grave : "Je vais aller aux toilettes pendant deux heures, le temps de faire en sorte que ça se calme. Personne ne doit rentrer et dis-le seulement à Takeda-sensei. Personne d'autre ne sait que je suis une...al...pha et ça...doit conti...nuer ain...si."

La manager se leva en cachant son entrejambe, le visage marqué par la honte. Son anomalie génétique fit qu'elle pouvait facilement être en rut sans qu'il y ait de situation propice à ça. D'habitude, il suffisait qu'elle se calme en travaillant sa respiration tout en pensant à autre chose mais l'odeur d'Hitoka-chan l'en empêchait tant elle était entêtante. Kiyoko lui en parlerait dès qu'elle irait mieux. La blonde partit en courant pendant qu'elle-même partit aux toilettes pour se soulager tant bien que mal.

Yachi arriva en trombe vers Takeda-sensei pour lui expliquer la situation, elle se proposa ensuite de la remplacer quand un malaise la prit. Elle s'évanouit pendant que son odeur commença à se répandre dans le gymnase alertant tous les omegas ainsi que les alphas à l'exception de Tsukishima. "Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie, fit Takeda-sensei en la portant.

-Continuez de jouer, dit les coachs.

"Yachi-san. Hé, Yachi-san!

-Arrête de crier, imbécile, elle dort.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas mieux.

-Attendez, elle ouvre les yeux."

Yachi découvrit à son chevet Hinata, Kageyama et Yamaguchi qui la regardaient avec inquiétude. Tsukishima quant à lui, se tenait en retrait. "Ça va, Yachi-san?, demanda le roux.

\- Oui, mais que m'est-il arrivée?" Elle se sentait extrêmement vaseuse.

"Tu as laissé sortir tes phéromones sans le faire exprès, lui expliqua Yamaguchi, cela a du t'épuiser. Tu es restée ainsi pendant trois bonnes heures." Il savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas de classe définie, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. "Ce qui est sûr, continua-t-il, c'est que, c'est officiel, tu es une omega comme nous trois.

\- Ouais! Bienvenue parmi nous, Yachi-san!, fit joyeusement Hinata tout sourire pendant que Kageyama lui tendit un petit sachet de pilules. "Ce sont des suppresseurs, lui dit-il, il vaut mieux que tu commences à en prendre dès maintenant. On ne sait jamais.

-Merci tout le monde, déclara la jeune fille en souriant. Une senteur assaillit soudainement ses narines. Un parfum de lilas lui évoquant cependant une profonde tristesse. Une odeur de détresse. Shimizu-senpai. "Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller., fit-elle en se levant. Elle courut ensuite le plus vite possible.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?, s'enquit Hinata.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Kageyama.

Yachi arriva aux toilettes, des affaires à la main. Elle en avait profitée pour prendre des vêtements de rechange aux vestiaires. Shimizu-senpai était restée enfermée dans le cabinet. La blonde frappa à la porte. "C'est Yachi, je peux rentrer?" Le loquet tourna.

Kiyoko était assise, le pantalon et le slip restés sur ses chevilles. Yachi pouvait voir les traces blanchâtres sur ses cuisses et un peu sur ses jambes. Elle prit un bout de papier toilette et s'agenouilla pour les essuyer doucement. La manager restait murée dans le silence mais elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. "Ma mère se trouvait aussi dégoûtante lorsqu'elle était en période de rut. Elle s'était promise de rester célibataire à vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre mon père." Yachi lui enleva son pantalon." C'était un omega et il l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, peu importe ce que la société dirait sur eux. C'est vrai que les couples femme alpha/homme omega sont rares et mal vus." Elle l'aidait à enfiler celui de rechange. "Mais cela ne les a pas empêchés de s'aimer et d'être heureux ensemble et puis, je suis née.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlée de ton père, remarqua Kiyoko.

Yachi se rembrunit : "Papa avait une constitution fragile et...Il est mort en me mettant au monde." Elle sourit de nouveau : "Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas être triste car il voulait plus que tout m'avoir. Ces derniers mots ont été pour nous d'ailleurs, il souhaitait que ma mère et moi ayons toujours le sourire quoiqu'il advienne."

Kiyoko découvrit Hitoka-chan sous un nouvel angle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle endurait. "Hitoka-chan, je suis désolée de..." La jeune fille venait de lui remettre son pantalon pour la prendre ensuite dans ses bras. Le parfum de fleurs de cerisiers l'enveloppait comme pour la rassurer. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Shimizu-senpai, murmura-t-elle, même si tu es une alpha, tu restes belle à mes yeux...euh...j-je veux dire à-à n-nos yeux à tous."

La manager sourit. Ce que lui avait dit Hitoka-chan lui avait remonté le moral et lui avait permis de prendre une décision. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Hitoka-chan à regret en déclarant : "Merci Hitoka-chan." Elle se leva puis embrassa la joue de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de surprise. "Allons rejoindre les autres mais avant, on va mettre ce linge à laver."

" Voilà, vous savez tout."

Tanaka et Nishinoya la toisèrent d'un regard étonné pendant que les trois terminales lui adressèrent un sourire rassurant. Hinata fut le premier à prendre la parole : "Alors tu es une alpha, Shimizu-senpai? Trop coool!" Kageyama hocha la tête lui montrant ainsi son respect.

"De toute façon, alpha, omega ou beta, Kiyoko-san restera Kiyoko-san, déclara fièrement Tanaka.

\- Tu as tout dit, Ryu, renchérit Nishinoya, notre déesse de Karasuno peut être rassurée, nous la protégerons toujours.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, dit Sugawara, n'hésite pas à me demander.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, fit Asahi.

Sawamura lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer davantage : "Tu fais partie de notre équipe, Shimizu. Sans toi, Suga et moi aurions du mal à gérer tous ces enfants."

Yachi fut contente de voir la manager si heureuse. "Merci à tous."

La soirée continua à se dérouler normalement, Hinata prit alors le temps de discuter de son problème avec Kenma dans la chambre réservée aux omegas. "Malheureusement, lui dit-il, je me suis renseigné dans tous les centres de Tokyo et il n'y a que deux solutions à ton problème. Tu les connais déjá.

Le roux hocha silencieusement la tête. Les deux n'étaient pas envisageables pour le moment. Kenma était, hormis sa famille, la seule personne à être au courant. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Kageyama parce que celui-ci avait déjà tendance à le surprotéger, il ne voulait pas que cela empire. "Tu arrives à tenir le coup?, lui demanda le passeur de Nekoma.

\- Oui, plus ou moins." L'odeur de Tsukishima l'avait réussi à le calmer qu'une seule fois. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux meurtres depuis, ce qui était normal. Peu d'omegas étaient comme ça. Allez, il ne fallait pas déprimer, la vie continuait malgré tout, "Au fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton partenaire."

Kenma s'arrêta de jouer pendant que Lev se joignit à eux : "Tu veux parler de Daishou?

\- Le capitaine de l'équipe de Nohebi, expliqua Kenma, un omega qui nous rabaisse tout le temps et qui adore se moquer de Kuro.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as marqué?, demanda Hinata.

\- C'est Daishou qui lui courait après, lui dit Inuoka, Kenma était le seul avec qui il était plus ou moins gentil.

\- Lors de notre dernier match, Suguru avait eu ses chaleurs juste après donc j'en ai profité un peu, un petit sourire que l'on pouvait considérer comme carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, son odeur était beaucoup trop attirante."

Hinata trembla légèrement. Kenma pouvait faire peur des fois. Celui-ci lui montra la photo de son partenaire présente en écran de veille sur son téléphone portable.

Le roux le trouvait effrayant au possible avec ses yeux en amande et sa langue qui sortait de sa bouche qui contrastait avec son doux sourire et ses pommettes rosissantes. "On dirait un alpha.

\- Et c'est tout le contraire, crois-moi. Je trouve qu'il a un coté mignon."

Kenma a vraiment de drôles de goûts.

\- Eh, Kenma, c'est l'heure de se coucher, déclara Kuroo qui venait de rentrer. Il regarda un moment la nuque de Hinata. "Tiens, Tsukki ne t'a pas marqué, Chibi-chan?

\- Hein?" De quoi il parle?

Le capitaine allait répliquer quand il sentit une odeur d'intimidation. "Ok, je le laisse tranquille. Kenma, Lev, on y va." Je ne savais pas Tsukki aussi possessif. Hinata fut étonné de sentir de nouveau l'odeur de Tsukishima, ce même parfum apaisant d'ailleurs. Les trois partirent pendant que Kageyama arriva à coté de lui, une lueur dans le regard. Le roux sourit. "Tu es sûr, Kageyama? Tu vas encore perdre.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

\- Allez, vas-y Shouyou, l'encouragea Nishinoya.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? demanda Yaku qui regardait le spectacle.

\- Hinata et Kageyama font toujours le concours de celui qui construit le meilleur nid, lui expliqua Yamaguchi. Il en profitait aussi pour discuter télépathiquement avec Shimada-san. Une des choses qui venait après avoir été marqué en plus de l'empathie avec son partenaire. Il sentait que le vendeur était un peu inquiet donc il le rassurait en lui racontant ce qui se passait.

\- De toute façon, Shouyou gagne toujours et ce qu'il fait est tellement confortable que Daichi-san est ok qu'ils fassent ça."

Effectivement, Hinata gagna. "Un jour, je t'aurai."maugréa le passeur. Ils se couchèrent ensuite tous dans leurs futons. Kageyama prenant Hinata dans ses bras. C'était une façon pour eux de se protéger des alphas en mêlant leurs propres odeurs en une pour semer la confusion. Cependant cela maintint deux alphas en éveil.

Sawamura surveillait la chambre pendant que Kuroo veillait sur celle des alphas. Comme tout le monde avait l'air de dormir, il en profita pour se rapprocher du capitaine de Karasuno en l'enlaçant à la grande surprise de celui-ci. L'odeur de Daichi lui rappelait celle d'une forêt en plein automne, boisée et légèrement poivrée. "Daichi, sussurra-t-il à l'oreille, faisons un bébé ens..." Coup de poing dans les côtes. "Nous sommes encore des lycéens, Kuroo, fit-il à voix basse, va courtiser un autre omega."

Kuroo se massa un moment les côtes douloureuses, Daichi n'ayant pas été de main morte. Il lui prit ensuite les deux mains en lui déclarant, déterminé : "C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre."

Daichi regarda un moment le capitaine de Nekoma. Kuroo avait toujours l'habitude de prendre les choses à la rigolade mais là, il était sérieux. Il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci effleurer les siennes quand..."Daichi-san." Nishinoya sortit de la chambre des omegas en même temps qu'Asahi de celle des alphas. Leurs odeurs commencèrent à être perceptibles dans l'air. Ils n'iraient pas à l'entrainement demain. "J'ai compris, dit le capitaine en repoussant doucement Kuroo, je vais vous emmener dans une chambre assez éloignée du reste. Asahi, préviens-moi quand vous aurez fini."

Celui-ci hocha la tête pendant que leur capitaine les amena dans une pièce située au fond du couloir. "Kuroo, je te charge de surveiller les deux chambres."

Ce dernier se mit alors entre les deux salles quand une envie pressante le prit. Il partit aux toilettes, se disant qu'il aurait fini vite. Cependant, deux alphas en profitèrent pour rentrer dans la chambre des omegas, s'allongeant discrètement près de leurs partenaires potentiels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt.


	8. Entrainement et seconde crise

Sugawara et Tsukishima avaient profité de l'absence de Kuroo et de Sawamura pour se faufiler discrètement dans la chambre des omegas. Les effluves que dégageaient Hinata et Kageyama les attiraient beaucoup trop pour qu'ils puissent résister. Ils s'allongèrent alors derrière eux tout en les retirant des bras l'un de l'autre.

Le vice-capitaine inhala l'odeur de Kageyama, elle effrayait les gens mais pour lui, elle était si agréable, sa nuque lui donnait envie de le marquer ici et maintenant cependant, ils n'étaient pas en chaleur et Sugawara voulait que le numéro 9 soit consentant. Au début, Koushi avait envié son talent, il avait voulu être un génie comme lui.

Néanmoins, en dépit de son caractère tyrannique, Tobio avait vraiment la volonté de s'améliorer et grâce en grande partie à Hinata, il s'était un peu plus ouvert. Sugawara voulait le guider dans sa voie, veiller sur lui jusqu'au moment où il quitterait le lycée. Pourtant, en apprenant à connaitre l'omega, le numéro 2 souhaitait être plus pour lui, beaucoup plus et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que lui était un alpha et lui un omega, non, c'était parce que c'était lui, lui et personne d'autre. Sugawara se serra ensuite doucement contre lui, posant la tête contre le dos de Kageyama et se laissant bercer par les battements de coeur qu'il entendait.

Le lendemain matin, Kageyama ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un le tenait par derrière. Un parfum de lavande embaumait son corps, ce qui voulait dire... "Bonjour, Tobio. Bien dormi?

\- S-Sugawara-san?" Celui-ci lui embrassa tendrement la nuque avant de lui adresser un sourire tendre...Qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit un certain capitaine debout derrière eux en train de le fusiller du regard. Tout le monde dormait encore dans la pièce, Tobio étant celui qui avait l'habitude de se lever tôt pour faire son jogging avant les autres après avoir réveillé Hinata. "Je peux te parler une minute, Suga?"

Celui-ci desserra son étreinte à contrecoeur pour se lever et rejoindre Daichi pour se faire sermonner, ce qui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Kageyama décida alors d'éveiller Hinata quand...

Le roux dormait paisiblement, il se sentait au chaud, deux grands bras le câlinaient affectueusement, une douce fragrance de cannelle lui titillait les narines...Attends, ce n'est pas l'odeur de Kageyama...Bah tant pis, je suis trop bien.

"Suga, que Tsukishima le fasse m'étonne un peu mais il est encore jeune mais toi, tu es un alpha de terminale. Tu dois donner l'exemple aux autres.

-Je suis désolé Daichi, répondit Sugawara en se grattant la tête, c'était plus fort que moi. L'odeur de Kageyama m'a attiré et puis il n'y avait personne pour survei...

-...QU'EST-CE QUE FOUT TSUKISHIMA ICI?

-Et voilà les ennuis, soupira Sawamura.

Hinata se réveilla brusquement au cri de Kageyama. De quoi il parlait? Le roux se retourna avant de pousser un cri. "Heeeein? Tsukishima!?" Un alpha avait réussi à s'introduire dans la chambre des omegas et il...pourquoi il se trouvait dans ses bras d'ailleurs? Les autres omegas et betas présents dans la salle se réveillèrent tant bien que mal à cause des cris. Tsukishima émergea ensuite lentement lorsque Kageyama arracha Hinata de ses bras pour le serrer dans les siens. Hors de question que ce sale alpha lui saute dessus.

Tsukishima se rendit compte de la situation. Le blond se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, il avait suivi insconsciemment l'odeur de Hinata et apparemment, il avait dormi près de lui. Le roi ne semblait pas content, ce qui était normal. Cela dit, il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Kageyama tenait Hinata. "Voilà une conduite digne d'un omega, le roi. On dirait une mère qui protège son enfant.

\- Dégage." La voix était presque inaudible mais on pouvait y déceler une colère sourde. Tsukishima renonça à utiliser son odeur d'intimidation et se leva pour sortir de la chambre des omegas. Ceux-ci le regardaient mais avaient l'air effrayés à cause de l'odeur du passeur qui avait la réputation de faire peur à beaucoup de monde. Il sortit de la pièce où Sawamura l'attendait. Bien entendu, le capitaine le sermonna donc il préféra l'écouter distraitement. Kuroo les rejoignit en souriant : "Alors Tsukki, tu t'es introduit chez les omegas? C'est fou ce que tu grandis vite.

\- Kuroo, fit froidement Sawamura en le prenant par le bras, j'ai deux mots à te dire." Il allait avoir droit à des remontrances en bonne et due forme.

Tsukishima haussa les épaules puis retourna dans la chambre des alphas.

"Kageyama, tu peux me lâcher maintenant."

Il savait que le numéro 9 avait fait ça pour le protéger donc il ne dit rien par contre le roux sentait que sa relation avec Tsukishima changeait de plus en plus et cela l'inquiétait.

L'entrainement se déroula normalement malgré l'absence de Nishinoya et d'Asahi. Le libéro avait eu ses chaleurs la nuit dernière et son partenaire était resté auprès de lui pendant qu'il se reposait. Un omega pouvait être extrêmement vulnérable durant ces moments même si Nishinoya possédait une grande force de caractère. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je pête la forme, avait-il dit en souriant lorsque Sugawara et Sawamura étaient passés le voir, Asahi est plus épuisé que moi." Le pauvre alpha qui était à son chevet avait en effet l'air très exténué. "Allez Asahi, tu es crevé là. Viens me rejoindre dans le lit, tu as aussi besoin de repos.

-Mais Yû...

-Pas de mais, tu fais ce que je te dis."

Sawamura et Sugawara les laissèrent tranquille. "On se demande vraiment lequel des deux est l'alpha et l'omega, commenta le capitaine.

-C'est sûr, de toute façon, déclara Sugawara, comme Asahi a déjà marqué Nishinoya, il n'y a pas eu de souci.

L'équipe de Karasuno et celle de Nekoma continuèrent à enchainer les matchs jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme leur rendit visite. Celui-ci discutait avec Ukai avant de s'asseoir avec lui pour regarder le match. "Eh vous avez vu?, remarqua Tanaka, le playboy est là. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?"

Daichi poussa un soupir. Il attendit la pause avant de rejoindre Terushima pour l'aborder. "Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là?

-Allons Sawamura-san, fit le capitaine de l'équipe de Johzenji en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, je suis juste venu apprendre des meilleurs. Vous nous avez battus après tout et...Tiens, je sens une odeur d'intimidation."

Kuroo poignardait le nouveau venu du regard. Comment cet alpha osait-il parler aussi familièrement à Daichi? "Kuro, calme-toi, lui dit Kenma, ton odeur commence à faire peur à tout le monde."

Le capitaine de Nekoma l'ignora puis se dirigea vers Sawamura. Il le prit ensuite possessivement par la taille ce qui fit sursauter le capitaine de Karasuno qui commençait à avoir chaud. Oh je m'en doutais. "Bonjour, fit Kuroo d'un ton faussement courtois, puis-je savoir qui tu es? Tu m'as l'air bien maigrichon pour un alpha.

\- Et toi, tu veux créer une nouvelle mode avec ta crète de coq?, rétorqua Terushima.

Tout le monde restait en suspens face aux essences d'intimidation qui planaient dans l'air. Daichi se servit de ses propres phéromones pour les arrêter puis amena Terushima à part pour lui parler. "Ce n'est pas le moment de venir me voir Terushima.

\- Mais tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, j'étais inquiet, moi. Je me suis donc dis que tu t'entrainais peut-être. Et voilà que je découvre que j'ai un concurrent sérieux, c'est ma veine.

-Terushima..." Sawamura se tut. Il détestait rendre les autres malheureux. "Ecoute, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

\- Pourquoi? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre?" La tristesse transparaissait dans sa voix. Sawamura le prit par les épaules.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la personne parfaite pour toi mais ce n'est pas moi." Il retira ensuite ses mains. "Je dois retourner m'entrainer maintenant."

Terushima l'embrassa à sa grande surprise. "Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, à plus."

Le capitaine de Johzenji sortit alors. Sawamura toucha un moment ses lèvres. En temps normal, un omega réagirait au contact d'un alpha, et des fois, cela peut mener à des chaleurs. Il aurait du ressentir les pheromones de Terushima.

Malheureusement pour Daichi, la situation était plus compliquée. Il avait eu ses premières chaleurs anormalement tard, les médecins lui ayant déclaré que cela était peut-être dû à quelques gênes alpha présents en lui. Sa famille en comptait majoritairement, cependant, il avait plus hérité des gênes omega de sa mère.

Une seule personne avait provoqué ses chaleurs à son grand étonnement, un jour où il n'avait pas pu prendre ses suppresseurs. Heureusement qu'elles étaient venues après le match d'entrainement ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était chez lui.

Il renifla d'ailleurs l'odeur d'intimidation provenant de l'alpha en question. Ce dernier se tenait à l'entrée du gymnase. "Tetsurou, ce n'est plus la peine d'utiliser tes phéromones. Terushima est parti, retournons nous entrainer."

Daichi vient de m'appeler par mon prénom, cela veut dire qu'il...Le capitaine de Nekoma courut l'étreindre. "Daichiii! Tu veux qu'on en profite pour..."

Sawamura lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il est vraiment incorrigible, mais s'il continue comme ça, je risque de nouveau d'avoir mes chaleurs et c'est hors de question pour le moment. "L'entrainement d'abord. J'aurai aussi à te parler ce soir."

Le soir, après que tout le monde eut pris son bain, Hinata discutait joyeusement avec ses amis. Nishinoya allait mieux et il l'aida avec joie pour le nid. Il ne s'agissait tout au plus que de mettre quelques affaires ici et là pour faire office de petits remparts. Kageyama se reposait un peu de son coté. L'attitude de Sugawara le rendait confus. Le passeur évitait normalement tout contact intime avec les alphas, cela l'angoissait et ses phéromones le protégeaient en quelque sorte.

Pourtant, avec le vice-capitaine, il se sentait étrangement bien, comme s'il était à sa place auprès de lui. Le numéro 9 pensa ensuite à Hinata. Il voyait bien que le roux tentait d'éviter Tsukishima, cela s'était vu durant les entrainements. Le blond avait aussi un peu trop tendance à essayer de se rapprocher de lui et les remarques cinglantes qu'il lui envoyait cachaient autre chose. De l'inquiétude. Non, Tsukishima ne peut pas être comme ça.

Tout le monde se coucha et les deux capitaines commencèrent leur surveillance. "Que voulais-tu me dire?, demanda Kuroo. Sawamura vit qu'il avait pris un ton sérieux. Il alla répondre quand il sentit sa température monter. Non. "Daichi!" Kuroo le récupéra lorsqu'il le vit s'écrouler. Son visage devint rouge, sa respiration plus lourde.

Le capitaine de Nekoma prit une décision. Il demanda tout d'abord à Yaku de surveiller la chambre des omegas, il réveilla ensuite Sugawara pour demander d'en faire de même chez les alphas tout en prenant le nécessaire puis il rejoingnit Daichi pour l'emmener dans une chambre éloignée.

"Je ne comprends pas, fit Tetsurou en allongeant Daichi sur le futon, tu prends bien des suppresseurs, non?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne font que minimaliser la période des chaleurs, c'est de ta faute." Kuroo le dévêtit. "En quoi est-ce de ma faute?"

Daicho eut de plus en plus du mal à respirer : "Tu es la seule...personne qui a provo...qué mes chaleurs. Je les ai...eu très en re...tard com..paré à d'autres ome...gas."

Tetsurou se déshabilla à son tour. Ce que venait lui dire Daichi le rendait fou de joie mais il préférait mettre son ego de coté. Il se rapprocha du brun et se colla à lui, sentant agréablement la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps moite de sueur. Daichi poussa un gémissement. "Je vais m'occuper de toi Daichi mais je ne te marquerai pas, il lui embrassa le front, j'attendrai que tu sois pleinement d'accord."

Le capitaine de Karasuno hocha la tête et se laissa ensuite aller, ressentant chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Tetsurou explorait ce corps magnifique avec amour. Daichi avait un physique d'alpha, fort et robuste mais sa peau était lisse sous ses doigts, tendre entre ses lèvres, savoureuse sous sa langue. Il écoutait le moindre cri, le moindre gémissement avec plaisir.

Le brun plongea la main dans les cheveux noirs lorsqu'il joua avec les tétons durcis, roulant le bout sous sa langue. Les grandes mains caressaient ses jambes, effleuraient son membre...Il n'en pouvait plus. "Tet...surou."

Celui-ci leva la tête, le couvant d'un regard attendrissant. Daichi lui sourit mais il était devenu incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, la fièvre en lui grandissant au fur et à mesure, il décida d'écarter les jambes à la place pour lui faire comprendre.

Tetsurou s'éloigna un moment de lui pour pendre un préservatif qu'il enfila. Normalement, comme ce n'était pas les premières chaleurs de Daichi, cela ne durerait que cette nuit et il voulait que cela soit pour lui une expérience merveilleuse. Il se mit entre les jambes de son amant et le pénétra. Comme les omegas avaient tendance à se lubrifier automatiquement durant ces moments-là, il n'avait pas eu besoin de le préparer.

Daichi poussa un soupir de contentement, cette sensation, ce sentiment d'être enfin complet. Il se sentait...comblé. Tetsurou bougea lentement pour ne pas l'incommoder, et fut étonné de sentir deux mains encadrer son visage pour l'attirer contre des lèvres murmurant un "c'est bon Tetsurou" avant de butiner affectueusement les siennes. Le capitaine de Nekoma lui adressa ensuite un sourire reflétant toute son affection puis ils continuèrent à s'unir doucement pendant lequel Tetsurou chuchota contre son oreille : "Je t'aime Daichi."

Durant le même temps, Hinata sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Cette envie viscérale était revenue. Le roux se dégagea doucement des bras de Kageyama puis sortit de la chambre en prétextant à Yaku et Sugawara qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

J'ai...J'ai...faim.

Il avança lentement, écoutant les délicieuses palpitations provenant du coeur de la personne qu'il avait envie de...

J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim.

De la bave s'écoulait de ses lèvres, des petites griffes sortirent de ses mains, un sourire carnassier se forma lentement.

Manger. Manger. Manger. Manger.

Tsukishima se lavait les mains dans les toilettes. Il n'aurait pas du boire autant d'eau durant l'entrainement. Le blond retira ses lunettes pour s'asperger le visage d'eau quand soudain...Des effluves lui parvenaient, des relents bien dangereux, aigres et âcres comme ceux d'un animal enragé.

Une odeur de domination.

La porte des toilettes claqua.

Kei se retourna en remettant ses lunettes.

Hinata.

Debout devant lui, le fixant comme un gibier à abattre.

C'est bizarre, seuls les alphas en rut qui n'ont pas marqué d'omega ont ce genre d'odeur normalement et Hinata n'est en pas...Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'analyser la situation que Hinata avait bondi sur lui prêt à le déchiqueter de ses mains.

Tsukishima essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir mais la poigne devenait de plus en plus forte, il sentit des gouttes de salive pleuvoir sur ses joues au fur et à mesure que Hinata ouvrait sa bouche. Sa voix n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, éraillée et caverneuse. "Allez, laisse-moi manger ton coeur, Kei."

Celui-ci comprit alors. Hinata se comportait comme les omegas meurtriers. Il risquait de mourir s'il ne trouvait pas une alternative. Le blond décida alors de se servir de sa propre odeur d'intimidation pour le calmer. Cela fonctionnait. Il prit ensuite le roux dans ses bras et l'amena dans un des cabinets où il ferma le loquet.

Tsukishima s'assit ensuite sur la cuvette fermée et mit Hinata sur ses genoux. Ce dernier s'agita de nouveau, le blond usa de ses bras pour le maintenir fermement contre lui. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sugawara. "Tsukishima, tout va bien?

\- Oui, répondit-il rapidement, je suis juste en rut, Hinata lui mordit l'avant-bras, je me débrouillerai, finit-il en réprimant un cri de douleur.

\- D'accord, je te laisse. S'il y a des problèmes, n'hésite pas à m'appeler."

Tsukishima poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en doublant d'intensité ses propres phéromones. Hinata semblait alors s'apaiser et sa respiration reprit petit à petit un rythme normal. Kei cala la tête du roux contre son torse et commença à le bercer doucement. "Tsuki...shima?" Le blond plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles ambrées. Il put y voir une grande détresse. "Oui, c'est moi, lui murmura-t-il, maintenant, essaie de respirer doucement, Hinata commença à inspirer et expirer convenablement, voilà c'est bien, continue."

Le roux se sentit de plus en plus détendu, l'odeur suave de Tsukishima, la tendresse présente dans sa voix, les doux battements de son coeur, ses encouragements... Il eut envie de pleurer. C'était si bon mais il se sentait malgré tout si mal. Comment vais-je faire pour lui expliquer ça? Un chuchotement plein d'affection : "Chuuut."

Tsukishima venait de l'enlacer davantage contre lui, essuyant les larmes du bout des doigts avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Hinata avait retrouvé son odeur habituelle, cette senteur qui donnait envie de le cajoler et qui avait maintenant un effet considérable sur lui.

Cependant, Kei s'en moquait. Au contraire, il s'était mis à beaucoup l'apprécier, ce parfum de fleurs d'été. Le blond continua ensuite de bercer le plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il entendit un petit "Merci"qui le fit tendrement sourire. Shouyou sentit Tsukishima lui caresser affectueusement la joue avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le blond ferma les yeux à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Tsukishima découvrit qu'il se trouvait seul dans les toilettes. Shouyou a dû retourner dans la chambre des omegas. De nombreuses questions assaillirent son esprit mais Kei savait que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat pour chercher des réponses. Il attendrait demain pour les obtenir, en essayant d'aborder le roux discrètement. Le blond avait cependant une autre motivation bien différente de l'assouvissement de sa curiosité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Oui, j'avoue que je préfère le KuroDai au TeruDai (même si j'aime bien Terushima, il me fait marrer). A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	9. Ce qui est caché en moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, pour la suite, au menu la révélation de ce qui se passe pour notre Sunshine Baby et un petit moment KuroDai. Bonne lecture :)

Shouyou avait treize ans lorsque le médecin lui avait dit qu'il souffrait d'une maladie. Enfin, ce n'était pas une maladie à proprement parler, juste une simple anomalie, une anomalie qui allait pourrir sa vie.

"Je suis désolé, madame Hinata mais je dois vous annoncer que votre fils a bien hérité de votre gêne de la faim d'amour." Il se souvint des larmes qui coulaient des yeux de sa mère ce jour-là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

Faim d'amour c'était bizarre comme nom mais cela ne sonnait pas dangereux. Elle l'avait envoyé chez le docteur la semaine dernière pour lui faire une prise de sang, un test étrange qu'on appelait ADN. Ils étaient revenus pour les résultats.

"C'est grave?", avait-il simplement demandé au docteur.

Il y eut une courte pause avant que le médecin continuât : "La faim d'amour est une maladie rare qui se développe chez certains omegas. Quand tu vas grandir, tu risques de ressentir des émotions étranges.

\- Ce que le docteur veut dire, lui avait dit sa mère, c'est qu'une fois tes phéromones entièrement libérés, il se peut que tu te comportes bizarrement.

-Il y aura des fois où tu auras faim, lorsque tu seras à proximité d'alpha en rut sans partenaire ou bien simplement lorsque tu tomberas amoureux. Les omegas dans ce genre de situation ont une odeur de domination très forte et se comportent presque comme des alphas en chaleur.

\- Ben si j'ai faim, je n'ai qu'à manger. Où est le mal?"

Sa mère éclata en sanglots. "Shouyou...Quand tu seras dans cet état...Tu voudras dévorer le coeur de la personne que tu aimes ou du moindre alpha en rut voulant marquer un partenaire qui se trouve à ta portée.

\- Quoi!?, s'était emporté le roux, vous voulez dire que je deviendrai un monstre mais ça se soigne, non? Tu n'es pas malade, toi maman?

-Parce que vous êtes nés Natsu et toi.

\- L'autre solution serait que tu te fasses marquer par un alpha capable de te "dominer". Une fois son odeur impregnée en toi, la "bête", pour ainsi dire, sera maitrisée. Malheureusement, tu es trop jeune et dans le futur, les suppresseurs ne feront qu'accentuer le problème. Les omegas souffrant de la faim d'amour ont aussi une intolérance aux pilules."

Shouyou accusa le coup, il tentait d'assimiler les informations les unes après les autres. Un omega capable de dévorer le coeur des gens, voilà ce qu'il était.

Un monstre.

Sa mère continuait de pleurer. Elle s'en voulait d'être ainsi, elle s'en voulait de transmettre cet héritage à son enfant. Le roux lui prit la main pour la rassurer. "Tout va bien maman, lui avait-il déclarer avec un de ses faux sourires qu'il gardait pour ce genre d'occasion, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tombé amoureux du jour au lendemain."

Et pourtant, ces derniers temps, son coeur s'était mis à battre plus fort, ses pensées avaient commencé à aller vers une autre chose en plus du volley, une personne qui changeait littéralement sa vie, le menant à une croisée des chemins.

Que faire?

Lorsque Shouyou ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il se trouvait aux toilettes et surtout dans les bras de quelqu'un. En plus de sa propre odeur, une émanation de cannelle flottait dans l'air, ce même parfum qui avait apaisé le monstre en lui.

Kei.

Celui-ci dormait paisiblement tout en continuant à l'étreindre pour éviter qu'il ne tombe pas. Le roux avait découvert une nouvelle facette du blond hier même s'il ignorait si ce comportement plein de tendresse était simplement dû à ses propres phéromones connus pour rendre les alphas plus affectueux.

Shouyou voulait rester près de lui mais il savait qu'il devait partir. Mille questions se posaient dans sa tête et il avait besoin de tout remettre en ordre pour faire le point. Une seule chose était certaine cependant, Kei était le seul alpha capable de le "maitriser" et il ne voulait en aucun cas le considérer comme un remède à son mal être, surtout qu'il ignorait les sentiments du blond à son égard.

Le numéro 10 savait que celui-ci demanderait probablement ce qui se passait et il avait peur de sa réaction. La crise d'hier provenait probablement de l'odeur de rut qu'il avait senti mais il y avait une autre raison. Le roux se remémora le moment où Kei lui avait touché les cheveux.

Je suis perdu.

Il contempla un instant le blond endormi avant de se retirer doucement de ce doux cocon de chaleur où il se sentait si bien pour partir dans la chambre des omegas. Kageyama dormait encore. C'était encore tôt le matin, et au vu de la lumière qu'il avait vu depuis le couloir, l'aube venait à peine de poindre. Le passeur se réveillerait probablement dans quelques minutes, il se réfugia donc dans les bras de celui-ci en espérant que les phéromones de Kei ne l'importunerait pas. De toute façon, Shouyou s'était résolu de tout lui dire, il était son ami après tout.

Daichi se réveilla doucement, les chaleurs étaient terminées mais il sentait encore Tetsurou en lui. Celui-ci s'était endormi la tête calé contre son torse et un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres. Les alphas mettaient beaucoup de temps à se calmer dans ces moments-là à cause du noeud qui leur permettait de procréer, d'où la présence du préservatif qui évitait que l'omega attende un enfant ensuite même si cette perspective aurait beaucoup plu au capitaine de Nekoma.

Le noeud semblait s'être rétracté et Daichi en profita pour tapoter doucement l'épaule de son amant. "Tetsurou, il faut se réveiller.

-Mmm, laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu, fit Tetsurou d'une voix ensommeillée tout en se serrant davantage contre Daichi, je suis beaucoup trop bien dans tes bras."

Le capitaine de Karasuno eut un petit sourire. Lui aussi se sentait bien à ses cotés, il lui avait fallu être de nouveau en chaleur pour s'en rendre compte. Il décida cependant de l'amadouer. "Il faut prévenir les autres, mon chéri."

Arrêt sur image. Daichi vient de m'appeler mon chéri? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Tetsurou se mit à le caliner davantage en s'empressant de dire :"Daichi, oublions le volley et épous...Aie!" cria-t-il lorsqu'il reçut une pichenette sur la tête.

\- Tu vas toujours trop vite en besogne, pourquoi cet empressement?"

Tetsurou se retira doucement de Daichi avant de lui déclarer plus sérieusement : "J'ai toujours aimé le volley mais quand je suis entré au lycée, je ne sais pas, j'ai beau avoir une super équipe et un ami sensas', il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai commencé à souhaiter fonder une famille à ce moment-là, peut-être était-ce dû à mon coté paternel ou bien parce que je suis un alpha très protecteur, je l'ignore. Je me suis dis que c'était stupide puis je t'ai rencontré."

Il l' embrassa tendrement puis continua : "En te voyant, j'ai compris que j'avais enfin trouvé une personne à chérir, et le fait que tu sois un omega est un petit plus."

Tetsurou posa doucement son front contre celui du brun : "Je t'aime vraiment Daichi et je suis sérieux quand je te le dis."

Daichi le prit dans ses bras ensuite en lui chuchotant : "Moi aussi Tetsurou."

Celui-ci lui lança un regard abasourdi. Non, je dois rêver.

"Profitons de cette journée ensemble avant que tu ne retournes à Tokyo mais d'abord préviens Suga que je pourrai pas venir à l'entrainement, poursuivit-il en souriant.

Ni une, ni deux, Tetsurou se leva, retira le préservatif usagé pour le jeter et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre la chambre des alphas qui venaient de se réveiller. Daichi est amoureux de moi. Sugawara était absent et Kenma le trouva étrangement enjoué. "Dis Kenma, tu pourras dire au vice-capitaine de Karasuno que Sawamura-san ne pourra pas venir à l'entrainement? Moi non plus d'ailleurs donc Kai me remplacera.

\- Euh, d'accord. Tu as l'air bien content. "C'était vraiment rare de voir Kuro avec un sourire aussi radieux.

-Daichi m'aime, Kenma."

Son ami d'enfance le regarda un moment avant de lui répondre : "Je suis content pour toi Kuro.

\- Merci."

Après tout, même s'il détestait Daishou, Kuro avait accepté leur relation aussi longtemps qu'il était heureux et c'était la même chose pour lui.

Le capitaine de Nekoma sortit ensuite de la chambre pour croiser Sugawara et Tsukki dans le couloir. Celui-ci portait un petit bandage sur son avant-bras. "Alors Tsukki, fit-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur, Chibi-chan t'a fait des misères?" Le blond se raidit très brièvement. Bingo.

"C'est simplement une égratinure, dit Sugawara, Tsukishima a eu une période de rut hier et il a eu du mal à se controler."

Il ment. "D'accord." Je ne vais pas mettre davantage d'huile sur le feu. "Je vais rejoindre Sawamura-san, Kenma te dira le reste."

Le vice-capitaine hocha la tête pendant que Tsukki évitait soigneusement son regard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux? Bah, je verrai ça plus tard, Daichi m'attend.

L'entrainement se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi où les deux équipes se réunirent pour se dire au revoir. Kuroo prit Tsukishima à part pour lui parler : "Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Chibi-chan?"

Tsukishima resta emuré dans son silence. Il ne voulait pas parler des problèmes de Shouyou avec lui. "J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre en ce moment, fit le capitaine de Nekoma en regardant Hinata bavarder avec Kenma, et si c'est le cas, soutiens-le." Le soutenir, se dit Tsukishima, mais comment faire? Surtout qu'il cherche à m'éviter. Kuroo partit ensuite rejoindre Sawamura. Il le prit par la taille en déclarant : "Eh, l'équipe de Karasuno, votre capitaine ici présent est mon futur époux et la prunelle de mes yeux donc vous avez intéret à...Aieuh!" Daichi venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les cotes. "Tetsurou, tu te calmes.

\- Mais Daichi...

-...Et voilà, première scène de ménage.", commenta Tsukishima.

Tout le monde rit de bon coeur avant de se séparer, les uns repartant à Tokyo et les autres retournant chez eux. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir après tout. Shouyou, cependant, fut surpris quand Kei lui proposa de le raccompagner. Il savait que c'était risqué mais malgré tout, il fit la chose la plus surprenante aux yeux du reste de l'équipe. Il accepta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou voilou, la suite sera plus centrée TsukiHina et SugaKage. A bientôt.


	10. Les premières chaleurs du roi

Shouyou se leva quelques minutes après que le réveil eut sonné. Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'incident et il ne l'avait dit ni à Kageyama, ni à Kei, n'ayant pas eu le temps ou l'occasion d'en parler. Certes, il s'était davantage rapproché du blond.

Kei le raccompagnait maintenant les soirs où ils avaient les activités au club, venait de temps en temps chez lui et avait une attitude plus que prévenante envers lui, que cela soit en lui offrant une serviette ou une bouteille lors des moments de pause au moment des entrainements ou en lui portant la pile de photocopies d'un de ses professeurs lorsqu'il le croisait dans le couloir.

Il arrivait aussi au roux de partager ses repas avec Yamaguchi et lui en salle de classe quand ce n'était pas pour aller chez celui-ci afin que le blond l'aide pour ses devoirs ou bien simplement regarder un film. Beaucoup dirait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et pour le roux, c'était presque le cas, sauf qu'il n'y avait eu aucun contact intime.

Kei lui-même savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose néanmoins il lui avait déclaré qu'il attendrait. Cela lui avait aussi permis de connaitre son grand frère Akiteru qui fut content de voir ce dernier avoir un autre ami que Tadashi.

Shouyou commença à s'habiller lorsqu'il vit les cachets présents sur son bureau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché de Kei, le roux s'était davantage rendu compte de ses sentiments à son égard. Même si l'odeur du blond pouvait le calmer, il y avait quand même des risques. Le numéro 10 prit sa besace puis cacha les suppresseurs dans le tiroir.

Désolé maman.

Yamaguchi regardait Kei du coin de l'oeil. Après tout, il se trouvait à coté de lui en cours. Celui-ci paraissait plus heureux même si on ne le voyait pas au premier abord. Il semblait un peu moins renfermé, plus serein aussi. Le numéro 12 avait mis l'équipe de volley au courant concernant sa relation avec Shimada-san.

Ils avaient été d'abord surpris, puis inquiets. Le coach Ukai avait même pris la décision de discuter avec le vendeur pour lui dire qu'il avait intéret à bien prendre soin de lui. Cependant lorsqu'ils virent Makoto-san en train de l'attendre à la sortie du local, ils avaient revu leur jugement. Les membres de l'équipe lui avaient donné leur bénédiction lorsqu'ils sentirent les effluves rassurantes de son partenaire et Ukai lui avait donné son accord.

Le club de volley était vraiment soudé et c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Tsukki, par contre, fréquentait de plus en plus Hinata, il lui avait même confié avoir été chez le roux et rencontré sa famille. Tadashi était content que son ami eut trouvé son bonheur néanmoins, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez Hinata. Les phéromones du numéro 10 avaient l'air d'avoir gagné en intensité. Il craignait que celui-ci eut ses chaleurs très bientôt.

La pause déjeûner arriva et le roux décida de partir à la recherche de Kageyama. Kei comprendrait. Il croisa Yachi-san assise sur un banc avec Shimizu-senpai, elles prenaient leur déjeûner dehors et vu la manière dont la manager tenait la main de la jeune fille, il était difficile de ne pas deviner qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Yachi lui avait expliqué un jour qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que Shimizu-senpai se sente bien. "Je...Je l'aime, avait-elle bafouillée, je sais que Kiyoko-senpai ressent la même chose pour moi et peu importe les problèmes et les souffrances qu'elle a, je vais tout faire pour la soutenir et lui donner le sourire."

Shouyou pensa brièvement si Kei ressentait la même chose avec lui. Il repéra ensuite le passeur en train de prendre une brique de lait du distributeur. Celui-ci le toisa d'un air plus renfrogné que d'habitude. On dirait qu'il m'en veut de passer plus de temps avec Kei qu'avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers le toit en silence où ils s'assirent. Kageyama prit alors la parole : "Je te vois beaucoup avec Tsukishima ces temps-ci."

Hinata accusa le reproche sous-jacent :" Euh oui, cela te pose un problème?"

Depuis que Hinata voyait Tsukishima, le numéro 9 s'était fait accaparé par Sugawara-san. Celui-ci le raccompagnait, l'aidait pour ses cours et lui offrait même des brioches à la viande. Il se montrait aussi plutôt entreprenant lorsqu'ils se changeaient dans le local : quand il ne tentait pas de le caliner ou respirer son odeur, il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Kageyama se souvint du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la nuit dernière lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui. Il rougit.

"Kageyama?

-Euh non enfin si, ça me pose problème. Tsukishima est un alpha et il peut très bien te faire du mal.

\- Et alors?, rétorqua le roux, je peux aussi te dire la même chose pour Sugawara-san.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil!, maugréa le numéro 9 en rougissant encore plus, Sugawara-san est...différent."

Kageyama est amoureux de lui ou quoi? Bon, on n'est pas venu là pour se disputer.

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

Le passeur attendit qu'il continue puis il écouta l'histoire de Hinata, il apprit pour la maladie dont celui-ci souffrait et sa détresse. Kageyama se renferma de plus en plus. Le roux pensait que c'était parce qu'il le détestait maintenant cependant : "Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis, imbécile?

\- Hein?

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, cria le numéro 9 dont le visage devint pivoine, je suis ton ami, oui ou non?

\- Ecoute, j'ai juste eu peur que...Kageyama s'avachit, Kageyama?"

Hinata se rapprocha de lui quand une explosion de senteurs lui parvint, lui rappelant la mer en pleine tempête. Le passeur commençait à être en nage. "Hi...nata, je me...sens mal." Le roux se leva et l'emmena dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il l'assit sur un des cabinets après avoir fermé la cuvette. "Enferme-toi, je vais chercher nos affaires." Kageyama hocha la tête en haletant. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la cuvette des toilettes lorsque Hinata ferma la porte.

Il tourna ensuite le loquet tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Bon sang, pourquoi mes chaleurs arrivent maintenant?

Sugawara-san discutait tranquillement avec Daichi et Yui dans sa salle de classe durant la pause déjeûner. Le capitaine soupira en lisant le message d'amour envoyé par Terushima. "Je pensais qu'il avait abandonné la partie maintenant qu'il sait que tu es avec Kuroo-san, fit Sugawara en rigolant.

\- Tu parles. Comme il sait que je ne suis pas encore marqué, il m'a dit qu'il avait quand même toutes ses chances."

Sugawara s'appreta à rire de plus belle quand une odeur l'alerta. Elle l'entourait, l'attirait, la guidait vers..."Daichi, tu peux dire aux professeurs que je serai absent cet après-midi?"

Celui-ci le regarda. Les joues de Sugawara avaient pris une légère teinte rose et sa respiration fut de plus en plus haletante. Tous les élèves de la classe se turent devant l'odeur de domination qui se répandait dans la classe. "Je garde tes affaires, va rejoindre Kageyama et n'oublie pas de te protéger.

\- D'accord et merci Daichi."

Koushi suivit l'odeur de Tobio en courant, ignorant les regards apeurés autour de lui. Apparemment, les effluves de Kageyama avaient doublé d'effet. Au moins, il n'y aura aucun autre alpha dans les parages. Celui-ci se trouvait dans son étage, cela faciliterait donc les choses.

Hinata était de retour aux toilettes, ses affaires ainsi que celles de Kageyama en main. Il s'appreta à rentrer quand une odeur l'assaillit. Une nouvelle crise se profilait.

Calme-toi Shouyou, tu ne prends plus de suppresseurs donc tu peux gérer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sugawara-san. "Hinata, passe-moi les affaires de Kageyama. Je vais m'occuper de lui."

Regard méfiant et inquiet.

"Tout va bien, je ne lui ferai aucun mal."

Le roux lui donna le sac du passeur ainsi que les affaires de midi. Il retourna ensuite dans sa salle de classe où il posa ses affaires et s'assit à sa place, les deux mains posées à plat sur la table, travaillant sur sa respiration.

Deux grandes mains se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Un front se posa tendrement contre le sien. Une douce senteur de cannelle flottait autour de lui. Shouyou n'eut cure des élèves qui les regardaient. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à ce moment-là, il eut l'impression que Kei et lui étaient seuls au monde, rien que tous les deux et cela lui plaisait. Il s'autorisa enfin à se dire ce qu'il s'était interdit. Je t'aime Kei.

Celui-ci humait la fragrance estivale qui l'enveloppait, appréciait la sensation des mains sous les siennes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Shouyou se sentit mieux à son contact. Le monde autour de lui l'indifférait, il ne voyait que le jeune homme devant lui. Il pouvait enfin s'avouer ce qu'il s'était caché. Je t'aime Shouyou.

Kageyama tremblait de plus en plus. La chaleur en lui était devenue une véritable fournaise. On frappa à la porte. "Tobio, c'est moi."

Celui-ci tourna le loquet d'une main tremblotante. Sugawara s'agenouilla ensuite près de lui. Il le rassura en lui prenant les mains : "Nous allons aller chez moi et je vais faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux." Il sentit Tobio se raidir. Les prunelles noisettes rencontrèrent des iris bleus angoissées. Le vice-capitaine lui caressa alors doucement la joue. "Aie confiance en moi, Tobio, je ne te ferai rien qui te déplaise. Il faudra juste que tu tiennes le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, d'accord?"

Le numéro 9 hocha la tête. Sugawara se demanda lui-même s'il allait résister à son odeur mais il tiendrait bon. Il le fallait. Le vice-capitaine lui prit la main et tous deux sortirent des toilettes. Le couloir était désert. Tant mieux, tout le monde est en cours. Ils sortirent ensuite du lycée pour courir jusqu'à chez Sugawara.

Normalement son père alpha travaillait à Tokyo et comme sa mère était une beta, elle ne tiendrait pas rigueur de ce qu'ils feraient car elle connaissait son tempérament. Celle-ci lui avait même acheté des préservatifs au cas où. Il lui envoya quand même un message, la prévenant ainsi de la situation.

Tobio s'écroula sur le lit du vice-capitaine une fois arrivé dans la chambre. Il se tenait le ventre, essayant de se retenir.

Koushi sortit le nécessaire avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec un Tobio qui lui donna un baiser bien langoureux avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou pour mieux le lêcher. Il le sentit se frotter contre lui, comme pour se soulager de cette fièvre, chuchotant lascivement son nom : "Koushi."

Aussi agreable que cela était, Koushi l'arrêta avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Ce n'était pas sa première période de rut mais les émanations provenant de Tobio fit qu'il avait de plus en plus du mal à se controler. Le vice-capitaine l'enlaça tendrement à la place, lui caressant lentement les cheveux. "On va prendre notre temps pour le faire parce que j'ai vraiment envie que tu te sentes bien."

Le vice-capitaine savait que Tobio avait ses premiêres chaleurs et il voulait être doux avec lui. Koushi le retourna doucement sur le lit, inversant ainsi les positions. Il contempla un instant le visage de Tobio dont les pommettes viraient à l'écarlate. Des petites larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Koushi lui donna un petit baiser rassurant sur les lèvres avant d'entreprendre de le déshabiller.

Le numéro 9 se laissa faire sentant l'air frais caresser progressivement sa peau. Son coeur battait à tout rompre quand il vit le vice-capitaine se défaire à son tour de ses vêtements. Sa peau pale ruisselait de sueur, et il fut étonné de voir son corps : fin sans être frêle aux muscles déliés. Il est vraiment beau. Koushi lui sourit. Tobio détourna son regard, honteux d'avoir dit ça à voix haute.

"Tu es magnifique Tobio", murmura Koushi en effleurant doucement de ses mains le torse de celui-ci. Il le sentit se contracter à son contact. "C'est bon?" Il avait entendu dire que certains omegas en période de chaleur étaient tellement sensibles qu'ils ressentaient de la souffrance à la place du plaisir.

Tobio hocha silencieusement la tête puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations qu'il percevait.

Ce que Koushi lui faisait, ces mains qui le caressaient avec une tendresse infinie, ses lèvres qui le goûtaient avec dévotion, s'attardant sur les petits bourgeons durs qu'elles rencontraient, traçant un sillon sur son ventre de la langue, mordillant tendrement les flancs, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ce plaisir, par des cris, des gémissements, des encouragements à faire plus, encore. Tobio sentait la chaleur grandir de plus en plus, il commençait à ne vouloir qu'une seule chose.

Koushi le contempla en train de s'abandonner au plaisir, il le trouvait sublime. Le vice-capitaine décida alors d'enfiler un préservatif avant de lui écarter doucement les jambes, il se mit alors sur lui, murmurant à son oreille : "Je t'aime Tobio."

Celui-ci le regarda avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un merveilleux sourire qu'il n'adressa qu'à lui. "Moi aussi Koushi." Il se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une vague de chaleur lui prendre les reins.

Koushi comprit ce qui se passait et se positionna pour entrer doucement en lui. Tobio entrelaça tendrement leurs doigts et attendit que Koushi bouge pour en faire de même afin de former un seul et même rythme. L'omega le sentit enfler en lui au fur et à mesure que son amant allait et venait. Alors c'est ça se lier avec un alpha? C'est si...bon. Koushi savourait la chaleur moite qui l'entourait. "Tobio, tu es si...Mmm." Il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots. Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort dans un mélange de plaintes et de soupirs fièvreux jusqu'à ce que Tobio murmura à l'oreille de son amant. "Kou...shi, tu peux me...marquer."

Celui-ci mis un moment à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Tu...Hn!Es...sûr?"

Tobio s'empara de ses lèvres avant de hocher la tête. "Vas-y, je ne...veux, Ah!...que toi."

Koushi nicha alors la tête au creux de son cou avant de le mordre lentement, ce qui les amena tous deux à la jouissance. Tobio sentit alors une chaleur en lui bien qu'elle ne se répandit pas. Son amant lécha ensuite amoureusement les traces de morsures avant d'y poser un baiser. Un doute cependant subsista. Et si Tobio avait dit ça sous l'emprise du plaisir?

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été marqué par toi, Koushi. J'en suis très content même.

Celui-ci leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Leur lien télépathique semblait s'être mis rapidement en place. Il commençait aussi à ressentir l'amour de Tobio. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter.

Je suis soulagé alors. Tu en as encore envie?

Tobio ressentit la fièvre s'emparer de nouveau de lui.

On dirait oui.

Koushi l'étreignit davantage.

C'est normal que cela subsiste vu que ce sont tes premières chaleurs. On se repose quelques minutes puis on continuera de nouveau, d'accord? J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère avant de rentrer, elle est au courant.

Tobio se détendit en serrant Koushi contre lui. Un sourire apaisé apparut sur ses lèvres, rassénéré par le sentiment d'être à sa place, auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt pour le prochain.


	11. Notre amour à coeur ouvert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooouuu, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic avec du TsukiHina mitonné aux petits oignons (après tout l'histoire est centrée sur ce couple), bonne lecture. :)

Hinata était inquiet. Après que Kageyama avait eu ses chaleurs, il n'était pas revenu depuis. Sugawara-san non plus d'ailleurs. Yamaguchi lui avait expliqué que les premières chaleurs duraient plusieurs jours et que c'était exténuant, aussi bien pour l'alpha que pour l'omega. "J'ai du boire des litres et des litres d'eau pour éviter de me déshydrater, expliqua le numéro 12, et Makoto-san essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer."

Shouyou avait un peu peur à cette perspective mais il avait un problème plus important à gérer. Les crises étaient présentes et depuis qu'il avait arrêté les suppresseurs, elles étaient plus gérables mais beaucoup moins espacées. Le roux n'avait de cesse de réfléchir de trouver le bon moment pour dire au blond que..."Aie!

-Ça va Shouyou?, demanda un Nishinoya soucieux lorsqu'il fut tombé à terre, le front un peu rouge par la balle qu'il venait de prendre.

Shouyou hocha la tête avant de partir s'asseoir sur le banc. C'était le soir et l'équipe s'entrainait. L'absence des deux passeurs rendait le gymnase bien vide mais cela permettait à Nishinoya de perfectionner ses propres passes. Une bouteille bien fraiche effleura sa tempe. Kei venait de se mettre à coté de lui. "Merci" répondit le roux en lui souriant.

Kei le regarda en train de boire. Shouyou semblait se renfermer de plus en plus ces derniers temps et cela le préoccupait. Il sentait aussi que son odeur devenait de plus en plus dense. Voulant le rassurer, il posa sa main sur la sienne, la caressant légèrement. Le roux laissa tomber la bouteille son corps commençant à trembler. Oh non, on dirait que cela s'aggrave, que vais-je faire?

Il retira sa main avant de repartir sur le terrain. Pardon Kei. Celui-ci l'observa en silence. Il fallait qu'ils eurent une discussion cependant, il pensa alors au moment propice pour le faire.

Après s'être changés dans le local, tout le monde rentra chez eux, Sawamura partit avec Asahi et Nishinoya, Yamaguchi rentrait avec Shimada-san qui l'avait attendu quand à Ennoshita, il eut droit à une garde rapprochée composée de Tanaka, Narita et Kinoshita. Shouyou rentrait comme à son habitude avec Kei. Par contre, le roux restait silencieux durant tout le trajet, la tête remplie de pensées moroses.

Il souhaitait que le blond le marque et il ne voulait pas que cela soit une obligation mais il sentait que la faim d'amour se faisait de plus en plus dévorante. Une chance qu'il ne fut pas en chaleur. Kei le regardait. Comment faire pour lui rendre le sourire? Il se souvint des mots de Kuroo-san. Soutiens-le. "Shouyou" Celui-ci se retourna. "Mes parents ne seront pas là demain soir. Tu veux passer la soirée avec moi?"

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit. "Oui, cela sera avec plaisir." Il pourrait enfin tout lui révéler et rien que le fait de passer un bon moment avec Kei le rendait euphorique. Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la pente qui menait au domicile de Shouyou. Le roux eut un moment de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Kei se poser sur les siennes en un bref moment de douceur. "Rentre bien" lui murmura-t-il tendrement avant de partir. Shouyou sentit la faim grandir en lui, l'odeur de Kei ayant de plus en plus du mal à la neutraliser.

Le médecin leur avait dit à sa mère et à lui que les symptomes s'aggravaient avec le temps et surtout avec les émotions. Plus les sentiments étaient grands, plus l'envie de dévorer l'était. Et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Kei devenait de plus en plus profond.

Je dois lui dire.

Kageyama revint le lendemain. Shouyou décida de lui rendre visite à la pause-déjeûner devant le distributeur où son ami avait l'habitude de prendre une brique de lait. Tout d'abord il fut étonné des phéromones qu'il sentait. Un mélange d'embruns marins et de lavande qui, au lieu d'effrayer les alphas autour, les calmaient. Il remarqua aussi les petites traces rouges sur le cou du passeur. "Sugawara-san t'a marqué?"

Kageyama hocha la tête. "C'était comment?" Le numéro 9 grogna :"Je te le dirai pas.

\- Alleeeez! On est amis, non?

Kageyama poussa un soupir avant de répondre simplement en rougissant légèrement : "C'était bon et épuisant aussi." Koushi avait pris soin de lui en lui donnant de l'eau en cas de besoin et en l'enlaçant tendrement lorsqu'il se sentait en détresse et bien sûr, il avait assouvi ses envies intempestives. Le fait d'y repenser le plongeait dans l'embarras. Néanmoins, le passeur était heureux d'avoir un partenaire aussi gentil et prévenant que le vice-capitaine. Rien que le fait de penser à lui le rendait heureux.

Shouyou hocha la tête en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Yamaguchi. "Sinon toi, ça va?"

Le roux leva les yeux vers le numéro 9. Celui-ci venait de prononcer ces mots avec appréhension. "Mes crises deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes, déclara Shouyou après un court silence, je passe la soirée chez Kei donc j'en profiterai pour tout lui dire.

\- Fais quand même attention." Une odeur de cannelle commença à emmettre. "Putain, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus.", grommela Kageyama pendant que Shouyou eut un petit rire. Cela ne se voyait pas comme ça mais Kei était du genre un peu possessif.

Le blond pouvait très facilement repérer son odeur et s'il était avec quelqu'un, il envoyait obligatoirement une odeur d'intimidation. Les couples d'omegas existaient bien sûr mais Kageyama était déjà marqué et ce n'était qu'un ami...Bon ok, c'était son meilleur ami.

"En tous cas, c'est cool que tu te sois trouvé un partenaire et je suis content que Sugawara-san soit gentil avec toi. J'étais inquiet lorsqu'il était venu te rejoindre aux toilettes.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, fit Kageyama en jetant à la poubelle la brique de lait qu'il avait fini de boire, et Tsukishima a intéret à être correct avec toi. J'ai beau être un omega, s'il te fait du mal, il comprendra sa douleur."

Shouyou sourit. C'était justement dans ces moments-là qu'on remarquait que le numéro 9 était vraiment un omega.

La journée se passa vite et avant qu'il n'y eut le temps de dire "ouf!", le roux se vit assis dans la chambre de Kei en train de l'attendre. Le blond arriva avec les boissons et Shouyou prit un verre en le remerciant tandis qu'il s'assit en face de lui. Ils burent en silence. Bon, c'est le moment. "Kei, je dois te dire quelque chose."

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui. Il comprit que Shouyou allait lui révéler son secret. "Je...Ma famille a une anomalie euh...comment on dit déjà? Euh oui, génétique qu'on appelle faim d'amour."Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. "Seuls les omegas en souffrent et quand cela se passe, on a faim, très très faim, au point qu'on veut bouffer des coeurs.

\- Alors ces histoires de meurtres...

-...Oui, répondit Shouyou en hochant la tête, les omegas responsables en souffraient. La police étouffe les affaires de peur qu'une haine contre les omegas se développe." Il détourna son regard. "Quand cela se passe, l'omega malade s'attaque aux alpha en rut sans partenaire et aussi..., sa voix ne devint qu'un murmure, à la personne qu'elle aime."

Kei le regarda sans mot dire. Shouyou souffrait de ce mal et il avait fait en sorte que cela ne porte préjudice à personne. Le blond se remémora le jour où il était venu pour la première fois chez le roux. Kei avait fait la connaissance de la petite soeur de celui-ci qui lui ressemblait énormement si ce n'était qu'elle était précoce pour son âge ainsi que sa mère.

Quand elle avait su qu'il était un alpha, elle lui avait demandé de bien veiller sur lui, un regard triste dans ses yeux. Il comprit pourquoi maintenant. Kei lui caressa la joue : "Qui d'autre est au courant?

\- A part Kenma et Kageyama, seulement toi, mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit."

Kei retira sa main pour se rapprocher davantage de Shouyou. "Si j'ai été...Distant avec toi, c'est parce que mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus de plus en plus forts.., le roux éclata en sanglots, je...Je t'aime Kei et j'ai peur. Le médecin m'a dit que pour me calmer... Il fallait...trouver un alpha capable de me...dominer."

Je comprends pourquoi mon odeur d'intimidation avait réussi à le calmer.

Il prit tendrement les mains de Shouyou avant de se lever pour lui embrasser délicatement le front. La déclaration de celui-ci le touchait beaucoup, il en était très content. "Je t'aime aussi Shouyou, et si j'arrive à te calmer, je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Shouyou fondit en larmes. Il commençait à entendre les battements de coeur de Kei, ce qui n'était pas bon signe : "J'ai...J'ai du arrêter de prendre mes suppresseurs pour éviter que cela empire et je...j'ai de plus en plus de...crises. Je ne veux pas te... tuer et la seule solution serait que tu me... marques et je ne...sais pas si tu...le veux...maintenant que tu sais...ça."

Le roux continua d'hoqueter à cause du trop d'émotions qui l'envahissaient pendant que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Kei s'assit près de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. La senteur de cannelle le calma un peu. "Bien sûr que je souhaite te marquer Shouyou, fit le blond en lui caressant les cheveux, je te veux à moi et rien qu'à moi. Tu es le seul omega qui me fasses cet effet." Il prit ensuite le visage entre ses mains : "Tu es très courageux pour arriver à supporter ce mal tout en gardant le sourire mais maintenant, laisse-moi te soutenir, d'accord? De plus si je te marque, tu iras mieux après, non?"

Hinata se rembrunit pendant que Kei posa ses lèvres sur chacune de ses paupières mouillées de larmes : "Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te considère comme un remède.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Kei en l'enlaçant de nouveau, et j'ai très envie que tu sois mon partenaire."

Shouyou sentit un poids se libérer de son coeur, Kei l'aimait et il voulait être son partenaire. Que demander de mieux? "Moi aussi Kei, déclara Shouyou en souriant tout en se blottissant davantage contre le plus grand...pour frotter doucement sa joue contre le torse offert. Le parfum de Kei semblait plus pénétrant, plus prononcé aussi, agréable. Il se sentait tout chaud. "Mmmm, Kei, c'est fou ce que tu sens bon."

Celui-ci remarqua d'abord l'odeur de Shouyou qui avait envahi la pièce, ensuite que sa température commençait à monter et enfin que son futur partenaire avait une attitude plus qu'entreprenante.

Ok, Shouyou est en chaleur et je suis en rut. Je vais le marquer plus tôt que prévu.

"Shouyou, dit Kei en l'allongeant sur son lit, attends-moi là.

\- Maiiis je veux que tu sois près de mooooiii, répondit le roux en tentant de le retenir tandis qu'il faisait la moue, le visage tout rouge.

C'est fou ce qu'il est mignon. "Je reviens, d'accord?"

Shouyou hocha la tête en boudant. Kei fouilla alors dans son bureau. C'était sa première période de rut et il fut content d'arriver à avoir le self-control nécessaire. Il sortit une boite de préservatifs du tiroir...

Merci grand frère.

...Quand soudain, un caleçon atterit sur sa tête. Kei le retira et se retourna pour y voir un Shouyou allongé tout nu. "Trop chaud" en train de se caresser le torse."Mmm, c'est bon mais je veux que tu me fasses un câlin."

Bon Kei, tu te calmes, évite de lui sauter dessus.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration avant de se déshabiller sous l'oeil grandement appréciateur de Shouyou qui se précipita ensuite sur lui sans crier gare en l'étreignant. "Tu es vraiment beau Kei, j'aurais voulu avoir un corps comme le tien, le roux frotta de nouveau sa joue contre son torse, mais là j'envie de lui faire pleeein de bisous." Shouyou s'évertua donc à poser des petits baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à sa portée. "Et ta peau est vraiment toute douce."

Kei se mordit les lèvres. Si Shouyou continuait comme ça...Il le prit sous les bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit où il le posa.

Le roux lui lança un petit regard confus avant de rire sous les petites chatouilles que le blond faisait sur les cotes, un petit sourire aux lèvres cependant celles-ci se métamorphosèrent vite en douces caresses. "Mmmm." Les yeux de Shouyou s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure que les mains frôlèrent et enveloppèrent sa peau, dessinant lentement les contours. Kei en appréciait la texture lisse et chaude...Avant d'y poser doucement ses lêvres s'emerveillant de la sensation. Shouyou poussa des petits cris lorsqu'une pluie de baisers tomba amoureusement sur son torse. "Pas...juste, tu fais la même chose...que moi.

\- Pas tout à fait. " Il commença à suçoter un téton. "Ah! Kei, c'est de la...triche!"

Celui-ci continua à gouter les petits boutons roses, s'abreuvant du moindre cri tout en effleurant le membre de ses doigts. "Kei...Kei!" J'en veux plus.

Kei s'arrêta pour regarder de nouveau Shouyou, voir si cela n'était pas trop pour lui. Le roux lui souffla alors deux mots, deux simples mots qui faillirent lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

Prends moi.

Le blond lui écarta les jambes et s'installa entre elles après avoir enfilé un préservatif. Il admira un moment la beauté de celui qui deviendra son partenaire, tellement innocent malgré ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, un amour et une confiance infinis se lisaient dans ses yeux d'ambres. Kei entra en lui, s'émerveillant de cette délicieuse fournaise qui l'accueillait, cette succulente chaleur qu'était Shouyou, il se trouvait maintenant au plus profond de lui.

Shouyou ressentit Kei en lui, la sensation était délectable, confortable même dans une grande joie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Son amant bougea, caressant sa joue avec tendresse, il lui posa un doux baiser sur le front. "Tu es vraiment chaud, Shouyou, c'est agréable." Le roux lui offrit un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil lui même. "Toi aussi Kei, je me sens vraiment bien."

Kei lui rendit son sourire avant d'accélerer la cadence, provoquant de nouveaux cris chez Shouyou, ils s'unirent ainsi de la manière la plus intime qui soit. Leurs bassins ondulant de plus en plus vite, Kei assenant des coups de rein de plus en plus puissants.

L'odeur de la cannelle se mêlait à celle des fleurs estivales. Leurs corps furent en nage lorsque Shouyou inclina légèrement sa tête pour que Kei puisse le marquer. Celui-ci lui embrassa le cou avant d'y planter doucement ses dents. Shouyou hurla, se déversant entre leurs deux ventres. Kei vint quelques instants après. Les deux reprirent ensuite tant bien que mal leur souffle pendant que Kei lécha la marque pour éviter que Shouyou ait trop mal. "Ça va?

\- Oui, fit Shouyou en souriant, je me sens "Ouaaah!"

Kei eut un sourire avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Le noeud était encore présent donc il ne pouvait pas se retirer de Shouyou. Celui-ci le calina affectueusement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien être comme ça."

Le sourire de Kei s'élargit, les deux liens avaient été mis en place et il ressentit toute la joie et la félicité de Shouyou. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur.

On ne va pas aller en cours demain, je pense.

Non, demain, tu te reposeras pendant que je m'occuperai de toi. Je ressens que cela a été très éprouvant pour toi. Désolé.

Shouyou eut un petit rire.

Ne le sois pas, j'ai adoré et je sais que cela a été la même chose pour toi donc je suis super content.

Kei se demanda distraitement comme il allait être lorsque Shouyou attendrait leur enfant. S'il s'inquiétait déjà maintenant...Tout ira bien Kei.

Il sentit Shouyou lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Kei décida alors de se laisser aller néanmoins, une chose lui tourmentait l'esprit.

Tu n'as plus cette étrange envie de manger, Shouyou?

Non, la marque m'a guéri, on dirait.

Tant mieux.

Kei commença alors à s'endormir contre son partenaire pendant que Shouyou fit de même. Tous deux savaient que leur repos n'allait être de courte durée mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient ensemble maintenant et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. A bientôt.


	12. Deux ans plus tard

Yachi se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux arrivaient maintenant sur dans son dos et elle dut les attacher en queue de cheval basse pour éviter que ceux-ci ne tombent sur son visage. Elle avait mis son survêtement bleu marine de manager et se tint fin prête pour le tournoi interlycée du printemps où participait l'équipe de volley de Karasuno.

"Hitoka-chan, c'est bon?" Il arrivait à la blonde d'aller chez Kiyoko-san de temps en temps et elles avaient toutes deux convenues qu'elles habiteraient ensemble lorsque Yachi aurait terminé le lycée. Sa mère était au courant de leur relation et comme l'ancienne manager faisait maintenant ses études à l'université, elle était d'une grande aide concernant la préparation aux concours d'entrée. Certes, Yachi avait encore tout le temps pour y penser mais il valait mieux être préparée.

La jeune fille rejoignit Kiyoko qui avait mis sa veste orange et noire pour encourager l'équipe. Celle-ci paraissait plus belle, plus mature, et elle s'était davantage ouverte tout en restant discrète. Elle arrivait aussi à s'accepter petit à petit en tant qu'alpha et Yachi l'assistait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. "Je suis prête, Kiyoko-san."

Kiyoko prit les clés de la porte et tous deux sortirent de l'appartement. Depuis que Hitoka-chan et elle étaient ensemble, elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau et ne se culpabilisait plus de ce qu'elle était. La jeune fille la soutenait dans ses démarches et l'aidait lorsqu'elle souffrait de ses problèmes.

Même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir honte, Hitoka-chan la consolait, lui remontant le moral et la mère de cette dernière lui parlait souvent de ses expériences, heureuse d'avoir rencontré une alpha comme elle. La jeune fille blonde avait aussi changé à son contact, sa nervosité coutumière semblait s'être un peu calmée et elle était devenue plus posée aussi.

Kiyoko ferma la porte à clé avant de déclarer à Hitoka : "Je vais rejoindre les supporters, on se revoit au gymnase." Elle l'embrassa ensuite brièvement, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. "D'accord, à tout à l'heure."

Yachi prit le bus pour aller au lycée. Cela lui paraissait étrange d'être déjà en terminale. Elle se souvint encore du temps où elle n'était qu'une simple élève de seconde, un personnage de seconde zone. Le bus s'arrêta près de l'établissement. La manager se dirigea ensuite près du club où le minibus les attendait, l'équipe de volley et elle. Qui aurait cru que la figurante qu'elle avait été, gérait maintenant un club sportif tout en assistant le capitaine? D'ailleurs celui-ci et le vice-capitaine étaient en train de reprendre leur souffle. "Vous avez encore fait la course?

\- Ah! Yachi-san!, fit Hinata, nous avons encore fini ex-aequo.

\- La prochaine fois, je gagnerai abruti."

Yachi eut un rire lorsqu'il commença à se disputer jusqu'à ce que Hinata partit rejoindre Tsukishima qui les attendait en compagnie de Yamaguchi. "Arrête de gaspiller ta salive pour le roi, Shouyou, fit-il, le pauvre est triste de ne pas être avec sa dulcinée."

Kageyama grogna mais ne dit mot. Si Tsukishima n'aurait pas été le partenaire de Hinata, il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Et puis de toute façon, Koushi et les autres viendrait les encourager. Le coach Ukai, Takeda ainsi que le reste de l'équipe arriva.

Tout le monde grimpa dans le vehicule où Hinata s'assit à coté de Tsukishima. Depuis que Kei l'avait marqué, le roux n'avait plus eu de crises, il avait repris de nouveau ses suppresseurs. Il se souvint du visage radieux de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé pour Kei et lui. Oui, Shouyou était heureux maintenant et surtout en paix avec lui-même le paysage défilait devant ses yeux. Ils allaient de nouveau entamé le tournoi de printemps comme l'année dernière et celle d'avant sauf qu'une chose avait changé.

Tu es nerveux, Shouyou. Ça va?

Shouyou sourit lorsque son partenaire lui prit tendrement la main.

Oui, je réfléchissais au discours que je vais dire à l'équipe.

Shouyou et Kageyama étaient maintenant capitaine et vice-capitaine de l'équipe de Karasuno. Kei aurait très bien pu prendre la place du roi mais il préférait rester dans l'ombre. Le blond aidait cependant Shouyou pour les tactiques et les configurations pendant que Kageyama leur donnait leur avis.

Tu arrives facilement à motiver les troupes, ça va aller.

Shouyou hocha la tête.

Merci Kei.

Leur vie avait été assez bien remplie pendant ses deux années, il se remémora la deuxième année de lycée quand Ennoshita avait pris la place de Sawamura-san, Tanaka et Nishinoya jouaient encore avec eux puis en terminale, de nouveaux membres s'étaient inscrits, à la fois à cause de la popularité de Yachi-san qui avait de nombreux admirateurs et aussi celle de leur équipe en général.

De plus, Kei, Kageyama et lui avaient été réservistes pour l'équipe junior du Japon en raison de leur niveau, même si le roux se jugeait encore assez loin du Petit Géant. Ils avaient quand même participé à quelques matchs et cela avait été une expérience gratifiante...si Oikawa et Ushijima n'avaient pas été là et il y avait rien de pire qu'un alpha tentant de s'emparer d'un omega déjà marqué. Sawamura en savait quelque chose. Heureusement que Bokuto avait été là pour sauver les meubles.

Kei ne regrettait pas d'avoir marqué Shouyou. Il adorait sa force mentale et sa détermination, deux qualités qu'il avait tant envié par le passé. Maintenant, le blond n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, le suivre pour le voir s'envoler aussi loin et aussi haut que possible tout en veiilant sur lui car s'il tombait, il le rattraperait tout simplement. Oui, il aimait cet omega si flamboyant.

Le bus arriva à destination. Tous descendirent pour rejoindre l'entrée du gymnase. Ils y croisèrent leurs anciens équipiers. "Hey, Shouyou!" Celui-ci sourit à Nishinoya qui les saluait avec Asahi. Le libéro avait décidé de travailler après le lycée tout comme son partenaire. Ils pratiquaient le volley avec l'équipe du quartier cependant. "Salut, Noya-san, ça va?

\- La forme! J'attends un enfant.

\- Félicitations alors!"

Asahi se gratta la tête, gêné lorsque Daichi apparut devant eux en compagnie de Kuroo. L'ancien capitaine de Karasuno s'était installé avec celui de Nekoma à Tokyo où ils travaillaient tous les deux, cela ne les empêchait pas d'aller à Miyagi de temps en temps. Cependant, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils risqueraient d'avoir une mauvaise surprise en allant ici. "Sawamura-san, quelle bonne surprise!"

Terushima vint les rejoindre, apparemment il était venu encouragé la nouvelle équipe de Johzenji. "Tout va bien?" Kuroo prit possessivement Daichi par la taille. "Oui, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un de ses rictus, et j'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que Daichi attend un heureux événement."

Terushima sentit une odeur différente émanant du corps de Sawamura."J'ai compris, j'abdique."Il posa la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. "Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Sawamura-san et, il lui murmura à l'oreille, si jamais il y a de l'eau dand le gaz, tu sais qui appeler." Il se dirigea ensuite vers Hinata : "Alors c'est toi maintenant le capitaine de Karasuno? Johzenji est devenue plus performante. Prépare-toi à être ébloui et surtout éclatez-vous."

Il partit ensuite vers les gradins. "Il ne changera jamais, répondit Daichi en soupirant pendant que Sugawara les rejoignit en compagnie de Tanaka, d'Ennoshita, de Kinoshita et de Narita. L'ancien vice-capitaine s'approcha du nouveau pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche à la grande surprise de tout le monde. "C'est pour te porter chance, Tobio."

Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Koushi et lui se voyaient moins ces derniers temps à cause du lycée de l'un et de l'université de l'autre. Cependant, ils s'étaient promis de trouver un appartement ensemble une fois son année de terminale finie. Il lui sourit tendrement ensuite avant de partir avec le reste de l'équipe au gymnase. Shouyou regarda le terrain, le sourire aux lèvres. Lui qui avait l'habitude de stresser avant chaque match, il ressentait la force tranquille de Kei envahir son coeur.

Le roux souhaitait plus que tout avancer avec lui, c'était aussi simple que ça. Que cela soit durant un match de volley ou dans la vie elle-même. D'ailleurs, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans la même université donc Shouyou redoublait aussi d'efforts concernant les cours. Heureusement que Kei est un bon professeur.

Les supporters de l'équipe de Karasuno arrivèrent dans les gradins et Yamaguchi salua de la main Shimada-san. Ils s'échauffèrent un peu ensuite puis Hinata leur donna un pitch d'encouragement qui les motiva encore plus et le match commença bientôt. Shouyou se trouvait debout, devant l'équipe adverse rangée en rang de l'autre coté du filet, Kei juste à coté de lui. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Un même sentiment de détermination. Un même élan d'amour.

Prêt, Kei?

Un sourire complice.

Oui, Shouyou. Allons-y.

Les corbeaux partirent pour de nouveau s'envoler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààà! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plue, pour la prochaine fic cela sera un défi perso à savoir du Gender Bender, quelque chose que je n'aime pas trop à part dans le fandom Naruto et j'hésite encore dans quel univers je vais la placer (soit celui du manga, soit dans un univers alternatif, je verrai) et aussi quel personnage va changer de sexe. Cela sera aussi du TsukiHina, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. A bientôt pour la prochaine fic. :)


End file.
